Bringing Back Kiara
by la-reina-atl
Summary: My own version of the 2nd movie. Kiara is cubnapped by Zira, a trap for Simba to fall into. Please R&R! COMPLETE
1. Lost

A/N: This is my first Lion King fanfic.It's my own version of the 2nd movie.I hope you all will like! Please review or send a flame if you don't like it (just don't be too mean). If you have any suggestions for this fic,feel free to tell 'em to me! (  
  
Chapter One  
  
Kiara was told never to cross or go near the West River.But being a curious cub who always searched for mischief and longed for adventures,she had to know why. "But why not,Dad?" She asked her father,Simba,one bright afternoon as they strolled together through the Pridelands.  
A gentle breeze blew by,rustling the evergreen grass and brughing strands of reddish mane across Simba's eyes.He looked down at his daughter and said," Because,Kiara,it's Inhabited by dangerous predators and should never be crossed by a Pridelander."  
"Can anyone else cross it? What lives in it that's so dangerous? And what's on the other side?" Kiara asked all at once as they approached the Waterhole.  
She had to wait until her father finished lapping at the cool water for an answer.  
"That's not for little cubs to know,'' he finally replied patiently;but Kiara wouldn't give up until she had a response.  
"Why Dad?'' she demanded,but Simba just chuckled and nuzzled her cheek.  
"I'll tell you when you're older,Kiara.Now why don't you run along and play? I'll send Timon and Pumbaa to look after you.Stay here while I go get them," he suggested.  
Kiara groaned as her ears drooped in disappointment.She was not in the mood to have her two guardians following her around and watching her every move while talking of nonsense and wolfing down disgusting insects.  
Simba took one last glance at her,convinced that she wouldn't move from her spot,before prancing away to fetch the meerkat and warthog.  
Kiara sighed and stared glumly at her feflection in the clear pool,wondering when the day that she'd be able to do anything she wanted would come.  
"Don't do this,Kiara;don't do that,Kiara.That's not for little cubs to know Kiara," she mimicked,''Hmph,little cub.One day I'll prove that I'm as brave as any other lion." she muttered under her breath,"What could be so bad about that river anyway?"  
Her ears suddenly perked up as she thought up a mischievous idea.  
Dad won't tell me what's on the other side of the West River,but maybe Timon and Pumbaa will,she thought as a playful smirk formed across her face.Deciding to patiently wait for her guardians after all,excitement built up inside her.Timon and PUmbaa always gave away forbidden answers to her questions without even realizing it.  
Moments passed,and there was no sign of either of them.Kiara's patience slowly drained away as more time flew by-maybe an hour or two-and no one came to check on her.Probably got distracted by a dung beetle or something,Kiara assumed,scanning the wide grassy plains for her two guardians.No one except for a herd of antelope grazing a few feet away.  
Maybe they won't notice if I leave for a moment then come right back,she thought,smirking again.Then,as quietly as possible,Kiara slipped away around the Waterhole and down a long sandy path.She looked behind her every few minutes to make sure she wasn't being watched or followed.Herheart beat excitedly with every step she took.It wasn't long before she had crossed the border of the Pridelands.  
Everything was different.The air was still and the only sound heard were the shrill chirping of crickets.The grass was tall and brown;in fact,it was so high,that it'd probably cover half her father's body.Kiara couldn't see ahead of her and when she turned around,she couldn't see behind her either.She continued to trot ahead,hoping to find the path she had been walking on;it seemed to have cut off.She couldn't tell with where she was going anymore with all the tall grass surrounding her;the only thing she could see was the cloudless blue sky above her.  
Kiara ran frantically in different directions,but the farther she went,the more discouraged and timid she became.Her heart beat rapidly against her rib cage in fear and her throat became parched from running and panting.  
She couldn't deny it;she was lost. 


	2. Kovu and the West River

A/N: Phew! Took me forever to get this chapter up!I thought I'd never  
get my notebook back from my Abuelito's.Well,for those of you who  
have been waiting for an update,sorry to keep you hanging for so long!  
Please forgive and enjoy,and don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A sudden rustling noise behind her broke the eerie silence,making Kiara jump and turn around.But nothing was there.''Who-who's there?'' she stammered timidly.No one answered.Kiara sighed,her breath shaky,as she turned to start walking again.But a small, brownish,wide-eyed creature sat in her path,causing her to shriek and jump.It was only another lion cub staring unblinkingly at her with large green eyes.  
''Don't scare me like that!'' Kiara exclaimed,relieved,''I thought you were a stalker or something.'' The cub didn't say a word,only stared in bewilderment at her.Kiara stepped up closer to him and smiled.''Where'd you come from?'' she asked,circling him playfully.The cub still didn't reply,only turning his head to keep his gaze on her.''I'm Kiara,what's your name?'' she introduced herself,no longer frightened.Surprisingly,the cub answered this time.  
''Kovu''  
''Hi,Kovu,what're you doing around here?Are you lost too?'' asked Kiara.  
''No,I live around here,'' replied Kovu.He figured that she obviously lived miles away,and had probably wandered off and managed to get lost.But just to make sure,he asked,''Are....are you alone?''  
''Yeah,I'm exploring on my own.Hey I know!Wanna play a game?'' said Kiara, lowering her upper body into a pouncing position.''Uuhh....okay,'' said Kovu,in a sort of reluctant manner.''Tag!You're it!'' exclaimed Kiara,as she jumped up and tagged him with both paws.  
She then ran off,giggling excitedly.But she didn't get too far when she realized that Kovu wasn't chasing after her.She stopped abruptly and turned to see him rooted to his spot.He looked confused,as if he'd never played tag before.''Why're you just sitting there?Come and get me!'' she called to him.Kovu slowly stood up on all fours,but didn't chase her.''You're supposed to try and catch me,silly!'' Kiara said,figuring he was new to this game after all.  
''Oh okay!'' Kovu called back,finally understanding the object of the game.He took off faster than Kiara expected.It wasn't long before he caught her by pouncing from behind.''Tag!Now you're it!'' Kovu exclaimed,then took off again.  
''Hey no fair!You tripped me!'' Kiara yelled after him,giggling,as she stood up and ran.With all the fun she was having with her new-found friend,Kiara had completely forgotten that she was no longer near home and that Timon and Pumbaa might be wondering where she was.The two cubs just ran carefree after each other.  
Kovu,who was still being chased by Kiara,suddenly stopped in front of a clearing in the grass.Curious to see why he wasn't playing,Kiara slowed down and trotted up to him. Sitting placidly in front of them were the dark waters of the West River.It ran for miles,but to get across would only take a few minutes;it wasn't as wide as it was long. The land on the other side was unbelievably lifeless.The grass was shorter but still a dry brown color.The trees were bare and scraggly,and not a soul could be seen for miles.  
''Whoa,the West River,'' Kiara breathed,then turned to Kovu,''what's that place on the other side?''  
''Umm...the Outlands,'' Kovu replied hesitantly,turning away from the river.''Um, let's go play somewhere else,'' he suggested.''But what's over there?'' asked Kiara, greatly interested in this place called the Outlands.''Nothing much....it's pretty boring over there....let's go,'' said Kovu,walking slowly in the opposite direction and hoping she would grow uninterested.''But I wanna explore!C'mon!It'll be fun!'' said Kiara. Before Kovu could stop her,she darted off to the edge of the river.  
A line of slippery rocks met at both ends of the river,forming a bridge to cross it. Kiara hopped onto the first stone;it was too easy.She was about to step onto the next one when Kovu called to her.''Wait!Stop!'' he yelled.''C'mon slowpoke!'' Kiara called,igno- ring the alarm in his voice.Kovu hurriedly ran over to her and stepped onto the first stone. He observed in amazement as his friend jumped onto each one effortlessly,as if she'd don it before.Kiara stopped,close to the other side,to see what was holding Kovu up.She watched as he hesitated before jumping onto the next rock.  
''Hurry up Kovu!Don't be scared!What could possibly be so scary about this?'' she shouted to him.But she immediately wished she could take back her words when the stone that she stood on slowly began to move upward.Kiara looked down to see that it wasn't a stone at all,but a scaly green hump.She gasped when she realized that she was standing on the back of a large crocodile.The crocodile shook wildly,nearly knocking her off,but Kiara kept her balance by digging her claws into its back,making it angrier.  
''Kovu,help me!'' she shrieked as the crocodile zoomed across the water toward him.Gathering his courage,Kovu jumped onto the crocodile behind Kiara.Furious,the reptile swam as fast as it could farther down the river with the two frightened cubs on its back.Up ahead,Kovu spotted a low tree branch hanging low above the water,giving him a risky idea.''Hold onto my back,then on the count of three,I'm gonna grab that tree branch okay?'' Kovu quickly informed Kiara.  
''O-okay,'' whimpered Kiara,then wrapped her arms around his waist.The croco- dile grunted and shook roughly,almost knocking down both cubs.''One.....'' They were nearing the branch.''Two.....'' Kovu got ready to jump and Kiara tightened her grip around him.''Three!'' Kovu lept and caught the branch securely in his paws,using his claws for support.Though he had actually mad it to safety,something felt horribly wrong.  
Kovu looked down just in time to see Kiara disappear beneath the dark water. 


	3. Zira

A/N: Here's Chappie 3! Enjoy fans! Please review!

Chapter Three

''Kiara!' Kovu called frantically as he ran along the bank, searching the waters for his friend.

''Over here!'' called a tiny voice a few feet away. Kovu spotted Kiara in the water, holding onto a slippery rock for dear life.

''Hold on! I'm coming!'' he called as he ran toward her. He stopped abruptly when he noticed a long thick stick on the ground. He picked it up, figuring it would be of good use to help Kiara.

Kovu stood at the edge of the bank, holding the other end of stick out to Kiara. She seized it securely in her mouth and released the rock, letting him pull her safely to shore. She climbed onto the bank and dropped the stick, catching her breath.

''Are you okay?'' Kovu asked, panting also.

''You--you saved me!'' Kiara exclaimed happily.

''You're really brave! We make a great team!'' she said.

''Yeah, we do,'' Kovu agreed and smiled at his friend. He'd never had such a good time in all his life.

''Well, well, well, Kovu. Making friends are you? With a Pridelander,'' a sudden voice rasped behind the two cubs, startling them. Kovu and Kiara turned to face a scrawny tan lioness creeping out of the grass. She stared hungrily at them, an evil glint in her eyes. Kiara gave a small gasp and crouched behind Kovu, who gulped as his ears drooped. She wondered who this lioness was and how she knew Kovu.

''So this is where you've been, wandering around doing foolishness with the enemy,'' the lioness said disdainfully.

_The enemy?_ Kiara thought curiously. What did she mean by _the enemy?_

The lioness strode over to her, towering over her while glaring down at her evilly.

''How dare you come close to our lands, you little wench! Especially after that traitor of a father of yours banished us here! How dare you show your face and--'' she spat threateningly at poor Kiara, but an unexpected fierce roar interrupted her before she could finish. It was Simba, charging toward them with his wife Nala right behind, both with bared teeth and angry eyes. A hint of fear shone in the evil lioness's eyes as she backed away from Kiara. Simba stood protectively in front of her and Nala at her side. Kovu gasped and slowly backed away toward the lioness, no longer seeming so brave.

''How dare you speak to my daughter that way, Zira!'' Simba roared angrily. Kiara was completely confused about how her parents also knew this crude lioness named Zira.

''Ah, if it isn't the King himself. Coming to fetch your precious princess?'' Zira sneered, a smirk curling over her lips.

''Keep your cub and your pack away from us Pridelanders, especially Kiara, or you'll suffer severe consequences!'' Simba warned, ignoring Zira's remark, though the smirk remained plastered to her face.

'' So long as you keep your little brat away from my cub. It was she who put him in danger and dared to cross your borders and enter our territory,'' she retorted, her evil glare back on Kiara. Nala took a step toward Zira, growling and ready to attack, but Simba stopped her. They watched as Zira picked Kovu up in her mouth and slowly walked away into the opposite direction.

'''Bye,'' Kovu whispered to Kiara before he and the lioness disappeared into the grass. Kiara's ears drooped dolefully and for a second she looked down at the ground. She knew that she was in a lot of trouble and was going to be scolded endlessly and maybe even punished.

She looked up at her father in shame. Simba glared down at her angrily, standing completely still. Kiara looked at her mother, who also stood stone still, but looked more relieved than cross.

''Dad I--'' Kiara began to explain, but was interrupted.

''We'll talk when we get home. Let's go,'' said Simba firmly then picked Kiara up by the nape of her neck.

As they set off for home, Kiara thought of how she might never see Kovu again.


	4. Lectures

Chapter Four

Lectures

Kovu watched his mother pace back and forth in front of him as they sat in the dim sunlight of their den. He knew that any second now he would get a scolding.

''You're in big trouble,'' teased his sister Vitani, as she so often did. Zira turned to Kovu, snarling, and said, ''What were you thinking, Kovu, when you introduced yourself to the enemy's daughter?''

''I-I didn't know who she was, Mother, and she--'' Kovu tried to explain.

''I don't care if she's nice or not! You concentrate too much on foolishness when you need to focus on your future!'' scolded Zira.

''But we were just playing,'' said Kovu, while looking down at the ground, his ears drooped.

''You brought her near our territory, Kovu! Do you know how much trouble you could've gotten your own family into? Simba and his entire pride is our enemy, especially after what he did to Scar! That is why I'm training you to be a fighter! To get revenge! Bringing the enemy to our home would--'' but whatever the enemy would do, Kovu didn't find out because Zira stopped there and smirked.

Kovu blinked curiously at his mother. She was no longer frowning, but grinning, a mischevious glint in her wild eyes.

''That's it!'' she exclaimed. ''That's how I'll get my revenge on Simba! I'll create a trap then lure him to it, and I know just how…''

Kovu's heart sank. Of course he despised Simba for murdering Scar, who was important to him, but he certainly didn't want to hurt Kiara, even if she was his daughter. He just knew that his mother's evil scheme contained her.

''Now Kovu, listen closely. This is what I need you to do...''

Simba looked long and hard at Kiara without saying a word. They sat on the summit of Pride Rock under a night sky. Nala sat beside Simba, lost for words. Finally, Simba spoke.

''Kiara, I _thought_ I told you to stay at the Waterhole while I left for a few moments,'' Simba lectured.

''But Dad I did! I was waiting for Timon and Pumbaa but they never showed up!'' Kiara argued.

''Then you should have come back home, Kiara, it was the safest thing to do instead of wandering around,'' Nala spoke up.

''Your mother's right, Kiara. Do you realize how much danger you could've brought to this Pride? You're supposed to _protect_ everyone in your family,'' said Simba.

''But Kovu was _nice_!'' Kiara protested.

''He might seem nice now, but when he grows up, what do you think will happen? How do you think he's being raised?'' said Simba. Kiara was silent. She looked down at her paws, her eyes blurred by tears. How could her father accuse someone of being so bad? It just wasn't right.

''We're glad you're safe now. You really worried us, Kiara, I hope you know that,'' said Simba softly.

''Now go inside and get some sleep.'

Kiara turned and trudged into the dark den where her family and other lionesses slept. As she lay in her usual spot on a smooth flat rock, she listened to the murmurs of her parents' voices. Though she couldn't make out what they were saying, she knew they were talking about her. She curled her body into a tight ball, thinking of her first and last time playing with Kovu. She knew that she'd never be able to see him again. Pretty soon, the soft breathing of the other lionesses and her parents' whispers lulled her to sleep.


	5. Kovu Again

A/N: Wow, it's been forever since I last posted a new chapter, huh? Sorry for delaying! I just got DSL and I'm so happy! Enjoy!

Chapter Five: Kovu Again

Two days passed since the incident that Kiara had caused. Although her parents forgave her, she still felt a bit depressed about not being able to see Kovu again. Or so she thought.

The evening sky was a rosy color and stars could already be spotted. Kiara lay on her belly across the top of a flat rock, ears drooped. Zazu, her father's major domo, was perched beside her, trying to console her.

''Is anything troubling you, young Mistress?'' he asked, though he knew she wasn't going to respond.

Kiara sighed and said, ''Nothing, Zazu.''

For a moment, the two were silent. Kiara thought of the lecture she received from her father a few nights ago; what he was saying about Kovu being an _outsider_. Although he didn't exactly say that, he made it seem that way.

''Zazu?'' Kiara said.

''Yes Kiara?'' Zazu replied.

''What does my dad have against Kovu and the other lions?'' Kiara inquired.

''Well, I'm not sure if I'm the right one to tell you that, young Kiara. We'd better get going, your mother will probably be wondering where you are,'' answered Zazu, spreading his wings to take flight.

''Alright,'' Kiara said, sighing. She hopped down from the rock and started for home, Zazu flying a few feet ahead of her. She hadn't gotten far when the grass nearby rustled and startled her. She stopped in her tracks, perked her ears, and listened for any peculiar sound.

All was silent. No rustling or anything whatsoever. Kiara continued walking, fully alert. She looked up at Zazu, but it was as if he hadn't heard anything at all.

Suddenly, the grass rustled again, but much closer to Kiara than before. She gasped and jumped back.

''Who—who's there?'' Kiara stammered in a low whisper.

But instead of receiving an answer, her stalker crept out of the grass, his bright green eyes glowing.

''Kovu!'' Kiara exclaimed in surprise.

''Sssshhh!'' Kovu hissed.

''Oh, sorry,'' said Kiara. She looked up to make sure that Zazu wasn't close by. Fortunately, he had continued to fly ahead, and hadn't noticed anything.

''What're you doing here?'' she asked, happiness and excitement sprouting inside her.

''I came to see you,'' said Kovu, a hint of unease in his voice. He wasn't even smiling.

''Really? I didn't think I'd _ever_ see you again! How'd you find your way here?'' said Kiara.

''Nevermind that, I found this really neat place where we can hang out every day and no one will ever be able to find us there,'' Kovu said in a low tone, as if someone was nearby listening to them.

''Oh...you did? Where is it?'' asked Kiara. She wasn't so sure about sneaking away from home every day, especially since Zazu was appointed by her father to follow her everywhere.

''I'll show you. C'mon!'' said Kovu, ready to take off. But Kiara didn't move.

''Umm...now? It's kinda late. How about tomorrow?'' suggested Kiara reluctantly. She'd find a way to escape Zazu's watchful eye.

''What're you, a 'fraidy cat? _Let's go now_!'' sneered Kovu.

''O-okay,'' Kiara gave in.

As she followed Kovu through the grass, she thought of how strange he was suddenly acting. He seemed slightly different from when she first met him. And he called her a _fraidy cat_, which she certainly wasn't.

Pride Rock became more and more distant as she followed her mischievous friend, unaware of the dangers ahead of her.

A/N: See the 'go' button next to 'submit review' down there? Please click it now and type down what you think! Thanks for reading my crap!


	6. Darkness

A/N: Heeeeeeeeresssss Chapter Six! I just wanted to give a shoutout:

Kiara32: I'm glad you're really enjoying this and thanks for reviewing.I can tell your fic is going to be a hit.

Now on with the story.

Chapter Six: Darkness

The sun had completely disappeared beneath the horizon and stars stood out boldly in the bluish-black blanket of sky.

Everything was silent except for the eerie sound of chirping crickets.Though Kiara couldn't see very well in the dark,her surroundings _felt_ familiar.Tall grass brushed against her fur and she could hear the faint sound of rushing water.Kovu walked quietly at least two feet ahead of her,not bothering to look back at her even once.

''Umm,Kovu? Where are we?'' Kiara asked.Although she had a feeling she already knew where they were,she still wanted to make sure.

''You'll see,'' Kovu replied,without glancing back.

Kiara remained silent,and uneasy feeling inside her.The echo of rushing water sounded louder and it seemed as if it was coming from.Pretty soon it sounded so close,that it must've been on the other side of the tall wall of grass just ahead of them.Kiara's heart pounded harshly;she suddenly wanted to turn around and run home.She now knew for sure where Kovu had lead her and she couldn't believe she actually had,after what had happened the other day.

She reluctantly followed him through the grasses and down the bank of the West River.The dark waters slowly flowed in one direction.The moon and stars reflected on the surface,making it look majestic and peaceful and free of dangerous predators.

''C'mon,I found a safe way to get across,follow me,'' said Kovu,but Kiara stopped him before he could take another step.

''Kovu...I...don't think this is such a good idea.Remember what happened last time? We could get into big trouble again,'' Kiara pointed out.

''Stop bein' such a fraidy-cat,Kiara! You _seemed_ brave that day.C'mon,it'll be tons of fun once we get across,'' Kovu objected,then ran ahead.

There was no other way she could persuade him not to go.And she _hated_ being called a fraidy-cat,so she hesitantly followed along.

Now that they were clear of grass,the moonlight could be plainly seen than before when they were in the forest of grass.Kiara could see that they had come upon a large boulder at the edge of the shore.Directly across from it was another like it,which was on the opposite side,so it wouldn't be hard to climb it.Kovu vaulted to the top of the rock,then looked down at a worried Kiara.

''C'mon,Kiara! This is _easy_!'' said Kovu,in a tone that Kiara disliked.Was he taunting her?

She jumped as high as she could and landed safely beside Kovu.

''Now all we have to do is jump across to the other rock,then we'll be on the other side,'' he said.

''We're going to the _Outlands_?'' Kiara asked apprehensively.

''_Duh_.Let's just go,'' Kovu said hastily.The tenor of his voice and his disturbing words hurt Kiara.Maybe once they got across,he'd turn back to the Kovu she know before.

One after another,they leaped from the first boulder to the other,then hopped down onto the ground.Kiara was surprised,re-

Levied,and worried that they had actually made to the other side this time.But what worried her was the fact that they were in the Outlands,her restricted zone.

''We're almost there! Let's go! I'll race ya!'' said Kovu,then ran across the dry plains.

''Wait! I-'' shouted Kiara,running after him.But it was no use,he wouldn't stop to listen.

She had forgotten how fast he could run;she could hardly spot him in the dark.But she had a slight feeling that he had disappeared into gap of what looked like a pile of humungous rocks.As she neared it,Kiara realized that it was a den,similar to the one she and her family slept in,only smaller.

Kiara stood at the entrance,unwilling to go in,and called,'' Kovu? Are you in here? Kovu?''

''C'mon in,Kiara,'' Kovu called back.

''But it's so dark...I can't see a thing,'' said Kiara.

''Just come in,it's okay.''

''O-okay...''

_I'm not scared,I'll just go in,and everything'll be okay_,thought Kiara,as he slowly stepped inside feeling as if she was being swallowed by an enormous beast.But on the contrary,everything suddenly went wrong.A scream escaped Kiara's throat as she felt herself being snatched up into the darkness.

A/N: Oooo,what's gonna happen? Read the next update to find out! Don't forget to review!


	7. The Search Begins

A/N: And now fooooooooooooorrrrr chapter seven! But first,some answers to a few questions from confused readers:

Anoymous: Thanks for reading,and,if I answered your question now,I'd spoil the story for everyone else.But, I'll just say that Kiara screamed because she was 'being grabbed'. Go on and read, then tell me if you're still confused.

Now on with the story,folks!

Chapter Seven: The Search Begins

Kiara blinked open her eyes and looked around curiously. She could hardly tell where she was, due to lack of light. Only a small ray of sunlight peeking through a gap in the rocks provided little light.

Rocks? It then hit her. She remembered walking into a dark den. Something sharp grabbed her around her middle and she struggled to get free. She remembered being lifted into the air by that sharp grasp. She wiggled and squirmed as much as she could, then fell hard on the ground. Something heavy swatted her across her head, then, blackness. She couldn't recall anything after that.

As soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kiara could make out a triangular-shaped entrance that was blocked by a large stone. The gap was very small, so little air came through.

Kiara whimpered and sat up. The ground was hard and cool. She could tell she was completely alone; there were no other sounds around her. She peeked through the gap, hoping to spot someone-anyone-who could help her. But unfortunately, all she could see for miles was short dead grass. She couldn't actually see anyone, but she figured that if she yelled, someone nearby would hear her.

''Is-is anybody out there? Help! Someone please help me!'' she cried. There was no answer.

Over and over again, Kiara called for help, but no one came to her aid. Giving up, she lied on the rigid ground and curled her body into a tight ball. She wished she had never left home and followed Kovu across the perilous river. Yet again, she disobeyed her father and highly regretted it.

As a tear rolled down her cheek, she sniffled, wanting so much to lie between her parents, to feel safe and comfortable.

Nala sat on the summit of Pride Rock, full of devastation. Her only cub was missing and she had no clue to where she could be. All day, she, Simba, and she other lionesses along with Zazu, Timon, and Pumbaa searched for little Kiara. However, they had yet to find her.

Nala scanned the entire view of the Pridelands, for any hint of sign of her. But what was the point of it if she and her whole family already searched on foot?

_Kiara, why did you leave us?_ Nala thought dolefully, as a single tear streamed down her face.

''Nala?''

Nala turned to see Simba approaching her, looking tired and just as depressed. He sat beside her and said, ''I just got back from the Gorge. Obviously, she wasn't there either.''

''But where else could she have gone? We looked everywhere she possibly be!'' Nala exclaimed. Her voice choked and more tears leaked from her eyes.

''Don't cry, we won't give up,'' Simba consoled her, while nuzzling her head.

''I'm just scared that something terrible might've happened to her,'' said Nala, nuzzling back, and purring lightly. If anything _did_ happen to Kiara, she herself would die of desolation.

''I promise we'll find her soon. Either that, or she'll turn up,'' Simba assured her softly. But he wasn't so sure himself. Even so, he still won't stop looking.

''Simba! Nala!'' called Simba's mother, Sarabi, as she ran toward them.''I have good news!'' she said, nearly breathless.

''What is it, Sarabi?'' asked Nala anxiously, her heart in a flutter.

''I've picked up Kiara's scent not too far from here. I followed, and it seemed to trail all the way to the West River,'' Sarabi explained.

''The West River! You mean she crossed it alone?'' Simba exclaimed. He should have known Kiara would've gone there again.

''I'm not sure. Maybe she managed to-which is almost impossible without getting caught by a-'' Sarabi said, but was cut off by Nala.

''Don't say that! Maybe she made it safely across. We have to go to the Outlands on the other side. Maybe she's there.''

''The Outlands is full of hazards. Nala's right. Kiara's probably in great danger. The only way we'll know is if we go there,'' agreed Simba.

''And we have to go _now_,'' insisted Nala,''....before it's to late.''

A/N: Like it? Lemme know! Oh and when I first started writing this, I completely forgot about Nala's mother, Sarafina.

So now I have to figure out a way to squeeze her into the story!


	8. Attempt to Escape

A/N: Helloooo again! I've decided to try and update one chapter per day. I know you guys'll be happy if I do just that!

And the more reviews I get from you wonderful people, the happier and more motivated I'll be! Please enjoy!

Chapter Eight: Attempt to Escape

The sound of whispers close by awoke Kiara. She opened her eyes only to see complete darkness, but she could feel the presence of others behind her.

''....and now that we have this little brat, all we have to do is wait for the infidel Simba,'' rasped a familiar voice.

Kiara suddenly remembered who the voice belonged to. It was Zira, the disdainful lioness she and Kovu had encountered a few days ago. And where_ was_ Kovu, anyway?

''But what if he never finds her?'' came the voice of a young male lion whom Kiara didn't recognize.

''Oh, he'll find her sometime, Nuka. It may take a while, or no time at all, but he'll turn up, you can be sure of that,'' assured Zira.

Kiara shuddered at the tone of her voice. She then realized that Kovu tricked her last night. He had led her right into a trap and she stupidly fell for it. Now her father was in danger-more danger than she was in now. Simba was right about Kovu and she didn't listen.

When Kiara's eyes soon adjusted to the dark, she could make out the shape of the triangular entrance to the den, which was no longer blocked by the large stone. It was wide open, and she was a few feet away from it.

''Ohhh, I can see it now. Kovu will be fully grown by the time Simba gets here. I can see him now, sinking his teeth into that idiot's neck....'' said Zira.

Sudden anger surged through Kiara, but she had to hold it in. She concentrated deeply on the entrance; all she had to do was dash out as fast as she could. She positioned her four legs as slowly and as quietly as possible. She slid one paw out in front of her, then quietly, she slid one paw out in front of her, then with all the courage that she could muster, she rapidly stood up on all fours and dashed out of the den. Behind her, she could hear frantic yells.

''After her! She's getting away!''

It wasn't long before she could hear the sound of heavier paws pounding the ground as someone ran after her. Her heart beat heavily in her chest as she gained speed, running as fast as her legs could carry her across the wide fields in the dark of the night.

_I need a place to hide_, she thought, scanning the plains. Her eyes soon spotted a cluster of trees not too far ahead. Behind her, her chaser growled angrily and she didn't dare look back. She soon came to the group of trees and ran into them, jumping over and crawling under twisting tree roots. As she jumped over a tree root as tall as she, her foot caught in a tangle of vines overhead, causing her to fall on her belly. She struggled to get free, but only made it worse; she was stuck and her chaser was only yards away.

Nala rested herself atop a large rock. She, Simba, and everyone else had searched the Outlands, but lost Kiara's scent. Though it seemed hopeless, she still wouldn't give up, even if she had to look for miles and miles. Nala hopped off the rock when she saw Simba coming toward her. She hoped that he at least heard news from anyone he had come across. But by the expression he wore on his face, she could tell that he too hadn't had any luck.

''No one around here has seen her,'' he said solemnly.

''It's as if she just vanished,'' Nala said softly, looking down at the ground. ''We've searched the entire Pride Lands, the Outlands, dens, grasslands-everywhere! _Where else could she be_?''

''All we can do now is hope that she'll show up after we get back home,'' said Simba.

A long, shaky sigh escaped Nala's throat. Perhaps something horrible did happen to Kiara overnight. Maybe she was attacked, or worse....Tears fell from Nala's eyes; she didn't want to think that Kiara was dead. Purring, Simba nuzzled his nose against hers and licked away her tears. Nala rubbed her head against his and sobbed softly.

''Maybe-maybe we were a little to hard on her,'' she whispered, now crying silent tears.

''Maybe,'' Simba agreed, a sudden pang of guilt burning inside him. Perhaps it was his fault their only cub was gone. Perhaps he should've told her the truth. He was only trying to protect her, but instead of just talking it over, he hid the truth from her and now she had run off-to who knows where. And he knew it was because of him.

A/N: Yes! Another chapter finished. Thanks for all your helpful suggestions to make this better!


	9. Broken Friendship

A/N: Okay, I know I said I would try and update one chapter per day, but that was when I didn't have so much work to do. Now I do, and A LOT of it. Actually, I should be working now, but I feel like updating. Just don't tell my boss, okay???

Chapter Nine: Broken Friendship

Her attempt to escape failed and now Kiara was back with Zira and her cruel posse. They had caught her the night before while she was struggling to get free of the vines. Now here she was, back inside the den, the entrance guarded by Nuka, the young adult lion who had caught her last night.

It was mid-afternoon the following day and Kiara sat alone in her small den, starved, bored, and miserable. She hadn't had a bite to eat in the past two-and-a-half days and now her stomach rumbled furiously. She didn't dare ask for any meat; she already knew that they'd just ignore her. Sighing heavily, she lied down on her belly and whimpered softly.

_I should have never left home_, she thought remorsefully. She missed everyone terribly. She closed her eyes and pictured her parents faces; her mother's sky-blue eyes and strong arms that made her feel safe when wrapped in them; and her father's smile and hearty laughter. She especially missed the bedtime stories he told her every night about the great kings of the past. She even missed Timon and Pumbaa.

Kiara was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when someone gently nudged her arm. She opened her eyes to see Kovu standing over her, a small piece of dry meat hanging from his mouth. He set it down in front of her and said, '' This is all that's left. Actually, I'm not even supposed to give you any food, but I didn't want you to starve.''

''Then why did you leave me here Kovu? You tricked me! All along I thought you were my friend, but you let that mean lioness take me away from my home! That's not what friends do, Kovu! My dad was right about you-you _are_ an Outsider!'' Kiara yelled angrily.

Kovu looked deeply hurt, but Kiara couldn't care less, particularly because he was planning on murdering her father.

''I'm sorry, Kiara, but I-I had to,'' Kovu muttered.

''But why?'' Kiara demanded, now up on all fours.

''Well, your-your dad, he-'' Kovu tried to explained but was interrupted.

''Kovu, get out here now!'' Zira called from outside the cave.

Kovu turned and trudged out of the cave, head hanging and ears drooped. Kiara frowned at his retreating body, full of anger and hate like she never felt before. She wished he hadn't brought her any food and just let her waste away instead of secretly feed her then turn around and plan a murderous attack on her family.

It didn't matter how long she stayed with these treacherous enemies, she would never give in to any of them and she wouldn't give up on trying to escape.

A/N: Man, that was short. Oh well. What do you guys think will happen here? Submit a review and tell me! ;)


	10. Still Hopeful

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'd just like to thank ALL OF YOU for making this possible. Without your wonderful reviews, I wouldn't be motivated to continue. Below is a shout out to all my peeps:

Thank you: **Kiara32, Anoymous, Gohan Is Mine Not Yours, Rhiannon Aurorafai, Sunrise19, everlasting-oranges, Beekay84, Nala5, Ceci1, The Someone, and Agent-Ninety-Nine! MUCHO GRACIAS TODOS!!**

Now on with the story!

Chapter Ten: Still Hopeful

The search was over. Simba, Nala, and the pride continued to look for a few more days, then went on home. Nothing was the same. Nala hardly ever smiled and Simba had fitful sleeps. Sometimes he couldn't sleep at all and would wander out of the den in the middle of the night, to sit on the peak of Pride Rock. Nala would follow him and sit beside him, snuggling and purring against his soft mane.

A couple of years passed, and Kiara still never turned up. Often when Nala wasn't busy hunting with the other lionesses, she would sit at the summit, just watching the vast Pride Lands, as if Kiara would run through the grasses toward home. Yet it never happened.

One spring morning, Nala lied sprawled on her belly at the peak, watching herds of antelope, giraffes, and elephants, stroll through the evergreen grasses. She remembered sitting in the same position, with Kiara safe in her arms, that exact same time a few years ago. Together they planned Kiara's future as queen. Kiara would ask millions of questions at once, but Nala was always happy to answer them all.

She sighed and rested her head on her forearms. No sooner had she closed her eyes when she felt a warm tongue lightly slide up her cheek. She opened her eyes to meet Simba's, a small smile on his face. She smiled back for the first time in a long while.

''Hey,'' Simba said softly to her.

''Hey,'' she replied as he sat beside her. For a moment they were silent, only listening to the sound of the wind rustling the grass. Then Nala spoke up, ''It's so quiet here without her.''

Simba had to agree. Usually at this time of day Kiara would be begging them to take her on a long walk through the Pride Lands to explore, or for a hunting lesson at the border. Sometimes she would pretend to be hunting down Simba and would jump out of her hiding places at him. He missed that, and her laughter and bright mind. He missed everything about her-terribly. And if she _was _still alive, he figured she was a fully grown lioness by now, a strong and beautiful one, just like her mother.

''Remember when Kiara was born?'' Simba asked out of the blue.

''Of course I do, how could I forget?'' Nala replied without lifting her head.

''I made a promise to not let any harm come to her…'' Simba said, then trailed off. He let out a shaky sigh as tears welled into his eyes. He turned his head, hoping Nala wouldn't notice. He had to be strong-strong for her. Nala lifted her head and looked sympathetically at Simba. He sniffled slightly, then shook his head.

''It's all my fault,'' he muttered.

''No it's not, Simba. Don't be so hard on yourself. You were a great dad,'' consoled Nala.

''I'm not so sure if you're right about that,'' Simba said, chuckling sadly.

''No, you meant well. You were doing the right thing,'' she assured him.

Simba turned to face her, the tears gone but a smile remaining. At least he still had Nala with him in these hard times. He was grateful for her faithful companionship.

A/N: I dunno…this chapter's a little corny, what do you guys think? Well please review!


	11. Going to Escape

A/N: And now for Chapter Eleven, which I should've written days ago. Sorry guys. But worry no more 'cause here it is!

Chapter Eleven: Temporarily Untitled

Kiara watched as Kovu entered the dark den. Like he always did at that time of evening, he carried a small piece of meat in his mouth for her. Even though a few years had passed, he still did this behind his mother's back. Despite the fact that she still despised him, he couldn't bear to let her starve. He placed the morsel down on the ground beside her.

''Thanks,'' Kiara muttered flatly to him. She took the meat into her mouth and chewed. It was cold and dry, but she was used to it, so she didn't complain. It only took seconds for her to finish the fragment and yet she was still very hungry.

Kovu stood motionless in front of her, observing her closely. She was unmistakably thin, but not scrawny. She had grown into a beautiful lioness, he had to admit, though she was exceptionally stubborn.

''Why are you still here?'' Kiara asked haughtily.

''To watch you eat,'' Kovu retorted.

Kiara scowled at him; she hated the way he said that, in fact, she hated everything about him. She didn't care how strong he grew, or how handsome he looked, she didn't owe him any respect whatsoever.

''Get out,'' she snarled.

''You know, you could at least thank me for keeping you alive,'' Kovu snapped, frowning also.

''Keeping me alive? You call holding me prisoner and feeding me scraps keeping me alive?'' yelled Kiara. Who did he think he was?

''Hey, you could've been dead by now if it weren't for me,'' Kovu said.

''Kovu, you're only keeping me alive as _bait_ for my father. If you cared about me so much, then you wouldn't be letting that crazy sinister mother of yours kidnap me or kill my dad!'' Kiara pointed out.

''Hey, don't talk about my mother that way! If your dad hadn't murdered scar in the first place, then banished us out here, then this wouldn't even be happening!'' Kovu yelled before he could stop himself.

''What?'' Kiara asked, perplexed.

Kovu shut his mouth closed quickly then looked down at his paws.

''Nothing,'' he snapped, turning to leave. ''Just forget it.''

He left her alone in her den, fuming and offended by what she said about his mother.

_I need to quit feeling sorry for that brat-that royal pain_, he thought.

As soon as he left, Kiara growled angrily and swatted away a pebble with her paw. She wasn't going to put up with that anymore. She was going to escape once again-even if it killed her. At least she knew she'd die trying to get home.

And she was going to leave that night.

A/N: A short cliffie. I just love messing with you guys. This is especially for some of you authors who write the best fics and leave me hanging! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!

Ahem. Please remember to review.


	12. Another Attempt

A/N: Hi! Welcome to Chapter Twelve! Oooh, what's gonna happen? Read and find out!

Chapter Twelve: Another Attempt

Standing quietly at the entrance to the den, Kiara peeked outside to make sure that everyone was asleep. Nuka, who guarded the entrance, lied in front of it on his side, snoring loudly. Kiara spotted Kovu sleeping under a tree beside his mother, Vitani, and the other lionesses a few yards away.

When she was sure neither of them would move or awaken, Kiara held her breath and very slowly and carefully took a step forward. She gently placed her paw on the ground-which came very close to Nuka's body-and took another step. Then, as cautiously as possible, she stepped over the sleeping lion without touching him in the slightest, then stealthily walked away from him.

As soon as Kiara was out of earshot, she let out a long sigh of relief. She had actually made it; she was home free. However, she knew she still had to be very careful. She decided right then to only travel at night and hide during the day. It seemed safer that way.

Kiara sped across the grasslands, her heart pounding, a small smile on her face-the first in a very long time. She couldn't wait to get home and see her family again.

_I'm coming Mom and Dad_, she thought, _I'm on my way home_. A sudden burst of energy burst inside her, causing her to run with great speed. She never knew she could run so fast. It felt so good after being cramped in that gloomy den for so long.

Up ahead, she could see she was nearing a familiar cluster of trees. It was the same jungle she tried to escape through before. Though it looked dark and mysterious, she was going all the way through it anyway. She could hide there at daytime if she didn't make it out that night.

_Home, here I come_.

The jungle was easy to pass through for Kiara, but where she was now, she did not know. She felt hopelessly lost in the dry environment surrounding her. The ground was hard and cracked and the scorching sun beat down on her. There was no water in sight and her throat was parched. Her stomach constantly growled, but food couldn't be seen for miles and miles. In fact, she felt like she was the only one out in the barren land. Kiara sighed, ears drooped, feeling disheartened. She sat and looked up at the sky. The blinding sun hurt her eyes, so she squeezed them shut.

_Kiara!_

Was someone calling her name? And why did that voice sound so unmistakably familiar? Opening her eyes, Kiara looked over her shoulder to see a blurry figure standing not too far behind her. It was a male lion, with gleaming golden fur and a reddish mane.

''Dad?'' Kiara said hoarsely. She stood and turned to face him, feeling dazed and extremely dizzy.

''_Kiara!_'' he called once more while slowly approaching her.

Kiara wanted so badly to run; to _leap_ to him, but for some reason, instead of moving forward, she felt herself begin to fall. Her body heavily hit the ground; her vision blurred and her head swam. All she could see was the figure running toward her before everthing went black.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Uh-oh…what happened here? Find out in Chapter 13! And by the way, do you guys think you can help me think of a title for Chapter Eleven? I hate to leave that stupid 'title' on there. Help me out please!


	13. Change of Heart

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeereess Chapter Thirteen!! Yay! This has to be my favorite chapter. You guys'll see why if you bother to read it. Enjoy!

**Kiara32:** Thanks for the chapter title! You're awesome! 

Now on with the story!

Chapter Thirteen: Change of Heart

When Kiara opened her eyes again, she was surprised to see herself lying upon green grass which spread out everywhere around her. She was lying in the shade of a tree and a gentle breeze blew by, rustling the leaves and cooling her off.

But what happened? She remembered being in a lifeless landscape then she heard her father calling her. She remembered wanting to run to him, then…. Nothing came to her mind. She figured she must've been hallucinating and afterward fainted. But how did she get here? Was she dreaming?

''So I see you're awake.''

Kiara turned to see Kovu approaching her. She gasped and jumped up, ready to defend herself if she had to. How did he find her? And where was Zira and the others?

''How-how did you find me?'' she asked, scowling fiercely.

''Let's just say you have a strong scent,'' Kovu replied.

''But…how did I get here?''

''I knew you'd ask that next. Well, I followed your scent as far as I could until I found you in the desert. I saw you pass out so I carried you here on my back,'' Kovu explained, looking smug.

''You carried me?'' Kiara asked.

''You're not that heavy, as scrawny as you are,'' he retorted.

''Where's your mother? Aren't you going to make me go back?'' she wanted to know. She was ready to fight him; she wasn't going to let him drag her back.

''I actually have no idea. We split up to look for you after we found out that you escaped. And as for taking you back-''

''Forget it you're not making me go! Just kill me now if you'd like but-''

''_Relax_, I'm not taking you back,'' said Kovu casually.

''What? You-you're not?'' asked Kiara, her frown melting away. She relaxed her muscles and sat down. Was he for real or was he up to something?

''No, I'm not.''

''I'm not sure if I should believe you,'' Kiara said haughtily.

''You think I'm a liar?''

''Well anyone would if they followed you into that ambush you setup.''

''Look, I'm just trying to make up for that, okay? Can you just give me a break?''

''You mean, you're really taking me home?''

''Yeah, I am.''

''Oh…'' Kiara looked down at the ground, not knowing whether to believe him and feel guilty or just walk away while she can. _Maybe I should trust him just this once. But I won't give in to his stupid 'kind words'. He doesn't deserve my good side_. ''Fine, lead the way. But you know, this doesn't change the way I feel about you; you're still a big jerk,'' she retorted.

''Fine then, I'll just take that as a compliment,'' said Kovu. He turned his head toward the horizon, his eyes scanning the wide plains. ''We should set out right now if you want to get there soon. We're at least two or three days away from the Pride Lands.''

''_Two or three days_? How far across the world did you take me, Kovu?'' Kiara exclaimed in disbelief.

''Very funny. C'mon.''

''Wait a sec, I just want to get a drink of water over there,'' said Kiara, nodding her head toward a small watering hole a few feet away.

Kovu followed her to it, feeling thirsty himself. As Kiara bent down to lap at the refreshing water, she thought of how much Kovu had changed. He seemed so different from when he was a cub. He didn't smile often, much less laugh. She certainly missed that Kovu. But she was still confused about what made him this way, besides his mother, that is. And the night before he mentioned something about her father murdering someone. This really offended Kiara. Her father never killed anyone and never would unless he really had to. However, it still wouldn't hurt to ask.

''Kovu?''

Kovu looked up at her, surprised by the softness in her voice.

''What was that you said last night about my dad killing someone?'' Kiara asked, sitting back onto the grass.

''Oh…that. Just forget that I said that, okay?'' said Kovu, avoiding her eyes.

''No, I can't. If my dad murdered someone-I'm not saying he did-I should have a right to know,'' Kiara stated sternly.

''Then why didn't Simba tell you himself?'' asked Kovu.

Kiara was speechless. She had to admit it, he was right. But what if he just made it up?

''Yeah, I thought so,'' Kovu said, walking around the waterhole and past her. ''Now c'mon, let's get going. We've got a long way to go.''

Sighing, Kiara followed behind him. She'd keep asking until she got her answer, no matter how much he refused to tell her. But what she was really concerned about was if she could trust him.

A/N: Well, there it is, my fave chappie. Thank you all for all the wonderful, inspiring reviews!! I love ya all!!

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Well, it seems I'll be going out of town for an entire month so I won't be able to update for a looooooooooooooooooooooong time……PSYCHE! I just wanna mess with you people. Okay, lemme stop.

The real important announcement is that I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL FOR THIS STORY. I'M NOT TELLIN' WHAT IT'S ABOUT, OR WHO'S IN IT OR ANYTHING. I JUST WANNA PUSH YOU GUYS BUTTONS! BUT I'M FOR REAL-THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL.

BYE!


	14. Trouble in the Grasslands

A/N: Woooooooohooooo! I'm on fire, baby! LOL, okay just read it if you want.

**Rhiannon Aurorafai:** I told you I just like to mess with you guys! :P You almost fell for it!

Anyway, on with the story, eh?

Chapter Fourteen: Trouble in the Grasslands

To Kiara, it didn't feel as if they'd gone any farther. Everything around them looked and felt the same-tall green grass and wide open skies. It was at nightfall that everything started to look different. Loose dry sand sat under their paws and patches of grass were scattered here and there. The sky had grown cloudy, hiding the thin slit of moonlight. A roll of thunder sounded off, giving the hint that it would rain. Kovu stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky.

''Let's call it a night since it's going to rain,'' he suggested. It was the first thing he said to her after earlier that morning.

''Okay,'' Kiara said, just before her stomach grumbled loudly. She was surprised she'd forgotten how hungry she was. She couldn't recall the last time she ate.

''I guess I should go and get us something to eat, I'm kinda hungry myself,'' Kovu said, then nodded his head toward a tree nearby. ''you can stay under there until I get back.''

''Why do I have to stay here? I'm the one who's-'' Kiara started to protest, but didn't get to finish.

''Look, just stay over there, okay? You don't look strong enough to hunt anyway,'' Kovu commanded.

''Whatever,'' Kiara muttered under her breath; trudging over to the tree. She slumped beneath the low branches, watching Kovu trot away into the distance.

Thunder boomed loudly, followed by steady drops of cool rain. Kiara huffed irritably as rain dripping through the gaps in the tree lightly hit her fur. It was only moments before it began to pour and Kovu still hadn't returned. Kiara's fur was soaked and she was starting to get cold. Besides that, she was getting very restless. She was on the verge of getting up to search for when a figure approaching her stopped her.

_Finally_, she thought.

As the figure drew closer, she noticed that its form was exceedingly peculiar. It's body was half the size of Kovu's and its back was the shape of a large hump. Right then she knew that it wasn't him at all, but a drooling hyena, followed by another.

Spotting her, the two hyenas ran at full speed toward her, barking loudly. Kiara jumped to her feet, prepared to take them on. She bent back her ears and bared her teeth, growling fiercely.

One of the hyenas leaped forward onto her back, sinking its teeth into her flesh. Kiara roared in pain and surprise, then reached behind herself and used her teeth to grasp the dog's forearm, then flung him away. The other hyena tackled her, pushing her back onto the hard ground. Just before it bit into her neck, Kiara swatted its face with her claws. The hyena fell hard on the ground, angered and injured. Kiara stood back up and dove for it, slashing it all over its body. But before she could finish it off, the second one jumped at her from the side. The impact sent her sprawling onto her back. Both hyenas now stood above her, growling viciously. Just as they were going for her neck, a deafening roar from behind stopped them.

It was Kovu running at them. One of the hyenas abandoned Kiara to fight him, but Kovu, who was a lot stronger than they thought, swiped it away with one hit of his paw. The other hyena lunged at him, leaving Kiara alone. She stood to see Kovu running in circles, roaring painfully as the hyena clung to his forearm with its teeth. He tried to yank it off, but the dog only sunk its teeth deeper into his arm. Kiara dashed toward them and slapped the hyena away from Kovu, who fell to the ground.

Finally giving up, the two hyenas ran from them, defeated.

A/N: Scary huh? Probably not. Exciting? Probably not that either. Poor Kovu, he must be hurt! **GASP** What'll happen next??

I love making the chapters end in cliffhangers!


	15. Kind Words Spoken

A/N: Chapter Fifteen. This one might be boring…I dunno, you guys are the judge. R&R!

**Kiara32:** Lol, you know I didn't copy you! I don't think I've even gotten to that chapter in your fic. But hey, great minds think alike, right?

Chapter Fifteen: Kind Words Spoken

Kiara turned to Kovu, who still lied on the muddy ground. His eyes were halfway closed and his breathing rapid.

''Kovu?'' said Kiara worriedly.

''They-they didn't hurt you at all?'' Kovu asked weakly.

''Just a little. Are-are you okay?'' Kiara replied, eying his injured left forearm. There was a large, deep gash going from the elbow to his paw. Dark blood stained his brown fur.

''I'm alright…it doesn't hurt too much,'' Kovu said, trying his best to sound strong, even though the pain was unbearable.

''Looks pretty bad to me,'' said Kiara, ''I don't think you can go any further like this.''

''Are you concerned about me?'' teased Kovu, a small smile playing on his lips.

''I-I'm just concerned about not having a guide to lead me home,'' snapped Kiara, blushing.

''I'll be okay,'' said Kovu, struggling to get up while trying not to put weight into his wounded limb. Without even thinking, Kiara helped him stand upright while placing her head to his side and pushing him upward.

''Thanks,'' said Kovu gratefully, yet surprised. Kiara silently turned away. She didn't want him to notice that she was actually relieved that he was alive, even if it was just so she could have an escort.

Walking in front of him, she led him over the tree she had been resting under earlier. She had to wait for Kovu before sitting in case he collapsed. He limped slowly and terribly toward her, practically dragging his impaired forearm. Soon as he reached the tree, he settled himself on the wet ground beside Kiara, who stared worriedly at him.

_He can't possibly go on like this, he's too hurt and too weak_, she thought.

''What?'' Kovu said when he noticed her gaping at him. Kiara blinked, slightly embarrassed. Why should she care so much about him? She wouldn't be bothered if the hyena _did_ finish him off. He deserved whatever he got.

''Nothing…'' she said, diverting her eyes from him to the ground. Suddenly remembering the reason he left earlier, she spoke up again. ''So where's the food you were supposed to bring? You didn't find any did you?''

''In fact, I did. It's over there by that rock. I dropped it there when I saw that you were in trouble,'' Kovu answered.

Kiara trotted over to the large rock Kovu referred to and discovered a fairly large leg of an animal, maybe an antelope or an gnu, lying on the ground beside it. She was surprised at how he managed to find such an ample amount of food in the middle of nowhere. Picking it up in her mouth, she took it back to their resting spot and placed it next to Kovu's face. He looked from her to the meat in a puzzled way.

''Here, you eat first. Looks like you need it more than I do,'' Kiara offered.

''No thanks, I already ate, it's yours,'' Kovu rejected, using him muzzle to push it back to her.

Without even needing to be told twice, Kiara tore at the leg with her teeth, taking huge bites of fresh meat. Never had she eaten such good food in so long; it tasted so delicious at the moment. She savored every bite, down to the last piece. When she finished, she licked her lips and muzzle clean, her stomach finally satisfied.

''Someone must've been really hungry,'' said Kovu in a sort of teasing way, watching her lick her paw.

''Well after the way you've been feeding me, why shouldn't I be?'' Kiara retorted.

Kovu frowned, suddenly irritated. ''You know, for once why can't you thank me? I am helping you escape and wouldn't even have this wound if I didn't try to fight those hyenas for you.''

Kiara opened her mouth to argue, to say something ruthless, but thought twice and closed it. She couldn't deny that he was right, that he _was_ betraying his own mother to help her get home. Not to mention that he did save her from those hyenas. He had merely kept her alive and she was repaying him by being stubborn and obnoxious. Maybe he does deserve some respect and a little kindness; especially now that he was hurt and was still taking her home.

She sighed heavily and said, ''You-you're right. I guess I'm sorry for being a brat. I do owe you one, for going against your mother and all. And I'm sorry you got hurt; what you did was very brave.''

Kovu lifted his head and gazed at her silently. He was surprised at her unexpected apology. He could even see it in her eyes that she really meant it. She suddenly looked to innocent that he couldn't help but accept it.

''I accept your apology,'' he said, resting his head back down on his right paw.

Relieved, Kiara lied down on the soft wet grass and yawned. Luckily, it had stopped raining and the night was quiet as the sky was clear. What she needed was a good night's sleep to reenergize her, knowing that they still had many miles to cover. Just before her eyelids closed, she looked up at Kovu, who's head rested peacefully upon his paw, his eyes closed.

''Kovu?'' Kiara said.

''Mmm?'' Kovu replied without opening his eyes.

''Thanks…for saving me,'' said Kiara softly. A small smile formed across Kovu's face; she never ceased to surprise him.

''Anytime,'' he replied before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: That's it for this one! I'd like to continue on my Spider Man fic, but I'm not sure how to start. Any ideas? Anyone? Opinions needed, please! Thanks!


	16. Visions

A/N: You all know and I know that I should've updated DAYS ago, but once again, I've been ultra-busy. But now the wait is over! Here it is, Chapter Sixteen at last!

Chapter Sixteen: Visions

The sky was a cloudless soft blue color and the sun was a beautiful golden orb hanging in it. The grass beneath it was a wondrous green; the trees all around were ornamented to match the grass. And there Kiara stood, squinting into the distance, watching as a large object slowly appeared into view out of thin air. The object resembled a massive rock that was pointed at the top. Could it be….no, it couldn't. But as the image became clearer, Kiara came to realize that it was her home. Her heart fluttered. Finally, after so long, there it was. Pride Rock, standing out proudly, just waiting for her.

_Home!, she thought merrily, as she started running toward it. She couldn't believe it, she was home at last. She could hardly wait to see her parents, or the entire pride. Just the mere thought of them caused her to gain great speed; she just couldn't wait to see their faces again. _

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, the blackest clouds Kiara had ever seen loomed across the sky, darkening everything with its great shadow. As soon as the sun was hidden, lightning struck, and the loudest clap of thunder boomed. Kiara continued to run, wanting to get home sooner. However, the faster she ran, the farther away Pride Rock seemed to be. She wasn't getting anywhere at all, in fact, it felt as if she wasn't moving at all. _

_Lightning flashed again, striking Pride Rock. Flames rose from the ground, surrounding the immense structure. Kiara gasped and made an abrupt stop as a familiar cold cackle filled the air. One minute, all was perfect, then the next everything suddenly went wrong. Her home was in flames and Zira was nearby; she could feel her presence. Again the icy cackle resounded in her ears, sending chills down her spine. What's going on?, she thought frantically. _

''_Well if it isn't the precious Princess,'' sneered that unfriendly voice behind her. Kiara turned to see her and her posse approach her, appearing out of nowhere just as Pride Rock had. Her eyes were glowing a vicious red color, making Kiara feel small and insignificant. She knew that she was in trouble now for escaping. She wanted to cry out for help, but who would come for her? No one else could be seen anywhere. _

_Then she remembered Kovu. Where was he? Kiara opened her mouth to call him, but no sound came out. It was as if she lost her voice. Zira and her companions drew closer, surrounding her; there was no escape. _

''_It's time I finally finish you off. Your family has finally been eliminated. Now it's your turn to go!'' Zira threatened, less than a foot away from Kiara. _

_The ground suddenly began to shake fiercely. A crack formed in the grass and the ground split apart. Kiara's heart pounded harshly as the crack made its way toward her. The earth opened and she could feel her paws give way. Down she fell, darkness swallowing her. The last thing she could hear was Zira's evil laughter. She opened her mouth to scream, but still nothing came out. She shut her eyes tight, knowing that it was the end for her. _

A/N: Was it boring or thrilling? I don't think it was thrilling enough. Tell me what u think of it. HAHAHAA! Another cliffie! I love being an evil author! HAHAHAAHAAAA!


	17. Hey! Where's the Title!

A/N: Haha! Two in one day, can't get any better than that! Unless I do three in one day, but anyway, read please!

Chapter Seventeen: Hey, Where's the Title??

''Kiara? _Kiara!_''

Kiara opened her eyes to see Kovu's concerned face above hers. She looked around at her surroundings. It was early morning. The sky was a golden color as the sun rose above the horizon. She was still lying under the same tree as the night before. Everything was the same. It was only a nightmare, a long, horrible nightmare.

''Are you okay? You were yelling in your sleep,'' Kovu asked.

''Your mother-she-I couldn't-my home-'' Kiara stammered, struggling to speak straightly, while sitting up.

''Whoa, slow down, it's okay. It was just a nightmare,'' Kovu said in a somewhat comforting tone.

''It was just so horrible-it-it was in flames and…'' Kiara tried to explain, but her voice slightly cracked and trailed off. She buried her face in Kovu's mane without even realizing. She sniffed as a single tear rolled down her muzzle.

Shocked by her sudden motivation, Kovu almost pulled away, but stopped himself. He sort of felt sorry for her; he had no idea his mother had actually frightened her enough to give her nightmares.

''Er-um-hey, it's okay. Everything's fine now. It was just a bad dream…'' he said, trying hard to console her. He wasn't much of an expert when it came to comforting others when they were depressed. He never really had to. Besides saying 'it's going to be alright' or 'everything's fine now', he had no idea of what else he should do. Gently pulling away, he said, ''We, um, should get going now. If we walk without stopping, we should be there really soon.''

Kiara nodding, sniffing a last time. She followed behind Kovu as he began to limp ahead.

It was nearly nightfall, and the two still walked silently. They had only stopped once at a waterhole where Kiara successfully caught them an impala on her first try. They ate a plentiful meal, then went on their way. Since then they haven't stopped, but now Kiara watched as Kovu halted in his tracks and sat down, sighing. Kiara rushed to his side to see him breathing heavily, a look of exhaustion in his eyes.

''Are you alright?'' she asked, observing him as he tried to hold his head up.

''I'm fine, don't worry about me,'' replied Kovu. Kiara eyed his wound, knowing that it was the cause of his weariness.

''I know someone who can treat that. I'll ask him when we get home…if he's still around,'' Kiara said, a little unsure if Kovu would even be allowed in her territory.

''No, that's okay,'' Kovu declined.

''Are you sure because-''

''Ssshh!'' he cut her off before she could finish. His ears twitched just before he turned his head around. He scanned the grasslands with his eyes for a moment, then turned back to Kiara and asked, ''Do you hear that?''

''Hear what?''

''That noise-it sounded like-''

Kovu was suddenly interrupted when he heard a faint rustling sound behind them. He turned around again cautiously, his eyes searching the vast plains.

''What is it?'' Kiara asked in apprehension. _Please no more predators_, she thought. Kovu was in no condition to fight, and she couldn't defend him and herself alone. Kovu sniffed the air for an instant, then quickly turned to Kiara, wearing an alarmed expression.

''It's my mother! I can smell her-she's nearby! Run and hide somewhere!'' he said in a harsh whisper so as not to be heard.

''What? What about you?'' asked Kiara.

''Forget about me, just go! If I'm not around by the time it's dark, then keep on going without me!'' Kovu ordered.

''But-'' Kiara began, but couldn't finish.

''_Go!_'' Kovu hissed between clenched jaws.

Kiara took one last look at him before dashing off ahead, hoping she'd make it and hoping Kovu would make it by nightfall.

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!! Will Kovu hand over Kiara? Will Kiara make it home EVER? Or will they BOTH be in trouble? Find out on the next chapter!

I love doing that, making it sound like a dramatic soap opera commercial. LOL, please review!


	18. Betrayal

A/N: Hey **sniffle** guys. Hold on-lemme get a tissue. **Turns away from computer to blow nose**. Okay, even though I have a small case of the flu-or some sickness in the air-I will still update for you guys. So **cough, cough** enjoy!

Chapter Eighteen: Betrayal

''Kovu! There you are!'' Zira called to her son. She trotted over to him, anxious to hear any news of the escaped princess.

Kovu's heart suddenly stopped for a brief second then started up again at a fast rate. A wave of guilt washed over him, followed by panic. _Why do you feel so guilty_?, he thought, confused. But he knew exactly why: he had betrayed his own mother and let Kiara go.

''Well? Any news at all? At least a hint of her?'' asked Zira impatiently. She expected an immediate answer from him, but on the contrary, he seemed to hesitate before replying.

''She…I haven't found her yet. For a minute, I picked up her scent, then lost it the next,'' Kovu fibbed, avoiding his mother's eyes. He felt so uncomfortable lying to the only person he'd never told a lie to.

For a moment, Zira was silent, watching as her son's ears twitched with apprehension. Her eyes observed him closely and she noticed how crookedly he stood, with one paw bent instead of touching the ground. That's when her gaze came upon his wound. Normally, she would have put on her caring attitude and questioned him about it. However, she felt that something was amiss. She did not like the way he answered her question; her intuition told her that he must've been hiding something from her.

''Well, Kovu, what happened to you here?'' Zira asked in a clear sweet-yet-fake tone.

''I-I was attacked by a couple of hyenas. I fought them off, but not without getting injured,'' Kovu stammered in reply.

''You fought off both hyenas _alone_?'' pried Vitani. Kovu knew they were beginning to get suspicious.

''Y-yes.''

''And you're still _alive_?'' Nuka interrogated, eyes narrowed.

''Yes I did.''

''_Well_, Kovu, since it seems you're injured, then you should stay with the rest of the pride while your siblings and I search for the princess ourselves,'' suggested Zira.

''N-no! I mean, I'm okay, I can find her,'' Kovu exclaimed quickly. Nuka and Vitani exchanged puzzled glances.

''Oh, but I _insist_ you stay. We wouldn't want that to heal improperly, now would we?'' Zira said, almost insincerely.

''I'm _alright_. I can do it, I said,'' Kovu said, his tone hard.

''Good, that's what I like to hear,'' said Zira, satisfied. She then turned to the rest of the pride and announced, ''The search will continue. If anyone finds her, bring her back to me _dead or alive_!''

Again Kovu's heart missed a beat. Kiara was in more trouble than ever before. He had to find her first prior to any of the others. The pride once again parted in different directions, each member ready to hunt down their victim.

As quickly as he could manage, Kovu limped off, wincing with nearly every step he took. He knew he had to try and keep his mind off the pain; Kiara's safety is what mattered more.

What Kovu did not notice was that when he was out of earshot, Zira beckoned Nuka to her and whispered, ''Make sure he doesn't get into trouble.''

''Right Mother! You can count on me!'' Nuka replied out of sheer excitement. He understood right away what she meant and was happy to be given the job.

''We want to make sure he does the job properly…''

A/N: If this seems like it doesn't make sense to you guys, it's because I have a slight headache and my lil sis is watching annoying cartoons that distract my attention. Let me know if there are any mistakes here. Oh! And I need someone's opinion for a title for chapter 17 (again!)


	19. Confessions

A/N: Okay, guys, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. My PC is infected sniffle and my dad had to take it to the shop like two or three days ago. It's still not back, so I'm at the library in case you're wondering. But alas, I must continue no matter what, so read on and enjoy!

**Kiara32:** You asked for it and you deserve it for caring about me, so here's your ''square'', or happy face! 

Now let's get on with it shall we?

Chapter Nineteen: Confessions

Kovu was sunning across the wide plains in the dark of the night, fully alert. He could smell her-she was very close. He had been running for a while now, so the pain in his forearm seemed to temporarily vanish.

Kovu continued to run until he came upon a small bunch of tangled brambles. He knew Kiara was hidden inside for sure-he scent was stronger than before, not to mention the rapid breathing he heard coming from between the branches of tangled twigs.

He neared the brush with caution-just in case it wasn't exactly her-and whispered, ''Kiara?''

''K-Kovu?'' replied a timid female voice. It was her alright. He sighed in relief.

''You okay?'' he asked.

''I-I think I'm stuck,'' Kiara said. The bush began to rustle and quiver as she struggled to wriggle free.

Kovu chuckled in amusement, watching the brambles shake as she made no progress.

''My foot-it got tangled and I can't get it loose,'' she complained.

What choice did Kovu have but to help her? He lied flat on his belly and slid into the mess of leaves and twigs. He was surprised to find that his entire body fit inside along with hers.

He couldn't help but laugh at the state he found her in. She was on her belly, one of her legs held up by a stubborn mass of prickly twigs that refused to let her go. Kiara frowned, unable to see what was so funny.

''Hey, are you going to help me out or not?'' she asked in frustration.

''S-sorry. You just look so ridiculous,'' Kovu responded, swallowing his laughter.

He used his teeth to cut at the twigs that held her foot until she was free. Kiara sighed, glad to be free and to be able to move that foot again without getting pricked.

''You find the most horrible hiding places,'' Kovu teased, as he wriggled his way back out.

Kiara crawled out next with greater ease than before. Finally she was out of yet another cramped space after such long hours of being completely still and quiet. Not to mention alone. Deep inside, she felt the smallest tinge of gladness when she heard Kovu's voice.

''So what kept you? Did Zira find you?'' she asked, hoping he'd give her the answer she wanted to hear: that Zira was off track and had no clue as to where they were.

''Actually…she caught up to me,'' Kovu answered. Kiara's heart sank at this.

''So…what happened?''

''As expected, she asked me if I had any idea where you were. So I…''

''You told her?'' Kiara cut in suddenly, afraid of what he was going to say next. They had gotten so far…

''I lied.''

''You…what?'' She couldn't believe what she heard. Kovu actually told a lie to his own mother? To save her? Or could he be lying now?

As they talked, they absentmindedly commenced to walking, but at a slow pace. It was then that Kovu remembered his wound as a sudden pain shot up and down his forearm. It was almost worse than when he first received it.

''Ow!'' he cried, stopping in his tracks. He sat down upon the grass and lifted his throbbing paw.

''Are you okay? I almost completely forgot you were hurt,'' Kiara asked in concern.

''So did I,'' said Kovu.

''You have to get that treated right away-as soon as we get back to Pride Rock,'' Kiara said, without even realizing she did.

Kovu gave her a small but painful smile. ''So you do care,'' he said playfully.

Kiara kept silent but blushed. The look that he gave her made her feel embarrassed. But why she could not tell. So what if she suddenly seemed to care about him? She wasn't _that_ heartless.

''Let's take a rest for now. At sunrise we'll keep going,'' said Kovu, and Kiara was just fine with that.

Together they walked to a spacious area beneath another tree. Kovu carefully settled his body down onto the ground and rested his injured limb so that the pain could die down. Luckily, it hadn't begun to bleed again.

Kiara lied beside him, but a foot apart. She rested her head on her forearms and eyed Kovu closely, observing his frame, then his face. He truly was handsome, but that he would never know. She almost liked the way his bright green eyes twinkled with delight when he was amused.

Kovu met her eyes, but she quickly looked away, pretending to observe the blades of grass poking out of the earth. He struggled to fight back a smile; she really was something else.

Since it was such a peaceful moment-and uncomfortably quiet-Kiara felt that now was a good time to ask him what she had been meaning to before.

''Kovu…can I ask you something?''

''Shoot,'' said Kovu, glad to break the silence.

''What made you change your mind?'' Kiara asked, looking straight into his eyes.

''About what?'' a puzzled Kovu questioned.

''About…bringing me back. Tell me the truth. What made you want to bring me home all of a sudden?''

At first, Kovu hesitated. What could he say? He knew exactly why he wanted to take her back to Pride Rock, but how could he tell her? And he certainly didn't want to lie to her anymore, so he answered, ''Because you dying a scrawny little girl with no future would be on my conscience forever.''

''What?'' said Kiara. What was he talking about? ''Why don't you just stop joking for once and be serious? I just want to know. Is there something you don't want to tell me? I'm listening now, Kovu. Talk to me.''

Now he felt bad. A part of him wanted to confess, while the other commanded him to keep it in. But he was confused. _Should_ he tell her? Her face looked so innocent, so friendly, that it was hard to believe that she was acting like an arrogant brat just a few nights ago.

''It's like I know you, but then I don't know you. You're so mysterious,'' Kiara stated.

Kovu didn't know whether he should take that as a compliment or an insult.

She then surprised him by smiling, which opened up her face to reveal a beauty that was hidden for so long. The effect of it warmed up his insides, and again he was perplexed; when around her he experienced so many different emotions.

Kiara suddenly moved his body closer to his so that they were now less than six inches apart. She brought her muzzle close to his ear and whispered, ''We can always talk if you have something to tell me, Kovu.''

A strange tingling sensation ran through Kovu's body. How did she do that? Go from being naughty to being sweet and making him feel weird? Was he about to fall for it?

''Sure…if you say so,'' was all he could say.

Kiara put her head back down on her forearms, which came very close to his. She let her eyelids shut over her eyes before dozing off into a peaceful sleep, feeling safe with Kovu beside her.

Not too far away, a pair of evil eyes spied on the two, watching their every move. The lurker was shocked of what he saw and immediately ran in the other direction in search of his leader to report the news.

A/N: Man, I didn't think this chapter would be long, but okay. Well, now they're in HUGE trouble!! Oh no! What'll happen. Hopefully I'll get my computer back so I can update really soon!


	20. Spark of Friendship

A/N: WOW! Chapter Twenty! And it's all thanks to you guys. Man (sniffle) I'd never thought I'd make it all this way…you guys are the best! (Dabs at teary eyes) Well, let's get on then before I start a river of tears…

Chapter Twenty: Spark of Friendship

_The little cub giggled with delight, her amber eyes twinkling. _

''_Great story! Tell me another one, Daddy!'' she exclaimed, prancing around in excitement. _

_Her father let out a great yawn, then smiled sleepily. ''How about tomorrow night? It's time to go to sleep now,'' he said. _

''_Awww,'' Kiara whined, her ears drooped. She hated to go to sleep, especially when she had plenty of energy she wanted to burn. Sleep always took up to much time, time that could be spent for exploring, chasing other animals in the Pridelands, or listening to the best stories. _

''_But I'm not sleepy,'' she protested, fighting back her own yawn. _

''_Hmm, I don't know, I think you are,'' Simba said playfully. _

''_No I'm not. Please Daddy? One more story?'' Kiara pleaded, putting on her most innocent expression. _

''_I'm not falling for that this time,'' said Simba. _

''_Just a teeny, tiny, itsy, bitsy, weeny, eeny one?'' she begged. _

''_I wish I could, Kiara, but if I do, then your mother will come and get me for keeping you awake,'' said Simba in a pretend-frightened whisper. _

''_Nu-uh Daddy!'' said Kiara, giggling. _

''_Oh yes I will,'' came the voice of Nala from behind them. She walked over to Kiara and crouched down so that her head was level with her daughter's. _

''_Besides,'' she whispered into her ear, ''if you come and go to sleep now, in the morning I promise to take you to the hunting grounds for a private lesson, just you and me.''_

_Kiara gasped and exclaimed, ''Really?''_

''_Ssh-ssh! Don't let Daddy hear!''_

''_Don't let Daddy hear what? What're you two whispering about?'' asked Simba, looking suspiciously at his wife. _

''_Oh nothing, Daddy!'' said Kiara. _

''_Come on, darling,'' said Nala, taking Kiara by the nape of her neck. _

_The small family walked into their den, leaving the summit of Pride Rock. The three lied together, side by side with Kiara in between. Nala licked the top of her head and whispered, ''Good night, my sweet.''_

'''_Night, Mom,'' she replied. _

_Simba nuzzled the little cub's head with his and said the same. ''Good night, Kiara.''_

'''_Night, Daddy.''_

Kiara scooted close to his body, snuggling her head into his warm mane. She couldn't feel more safe and comfortable at the moment.

Kovu opened his eyes to meet the clear blue sky and bright sun. There was a gentle breeze swaying the short, tan-colored grass. He yawned and was about to stretch when he realized there was something heavy lying against his body. He turned his head only to see Kiara there, her fragile body touching his, her breathing soft and rhythmic. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her. But if she wanted to get home soon, then he'd have to wake her up.

''Hey, hey wake up,'' nudging her with his head.

''Hmm?'' Kiara said sleepily. She opened her eyes and lifted her head only to see that she was still in the middle of nowhere instead of at Pride Rock like she had dreamt. Her heart sank in disappointment. That dream seemed so real…like she was really back at home sleeping with her parents. Nonetheless she was here, with Kovu. And, had she been lying on him?

She quickly sat up, full of embarrassment.

''You okay?'' asked Kovu.

''Yes, I'm fine,'' replied Kiara, avoiding his confused expression. She hated it when he made her blush that way. She turned her gaze toward the horizon in hopes of spotting any familiar sign that could tell her she was close to home. Unfortunately, none was in sight.

''So…exactly how close are we to the Pridelands?'' she asked, looking back at Kovu.

''I'd say we're very close,'' replied knowingly. She didn't know how he was able to tell, but she was glad he could.

''You know…I like how you're so sure of yourself. My dad said that confidence can get you anywhere-and intelligence. You're also pretty smart,'' said Kiara, and she meant it. His sense of direction was impeccable; that is, if he was leading her the right way. She felt that now she could trust him-a little.

''Thanks,'' Kovu said with a small smile. ''And you fight really well, the way you handled those vicious hyenas back there. You were pretty brave for a _princess_.''

Kiara was actually touched by this. Her? A good fighter? She felt her face grow slightly warm. Maybe there was hope for their friendship after all.

A/N: End! Well, duh! So? How as it???? I'd hate to say this, but, this is pretty close to the end. But I hope you guys enjoy reading the rest as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	21. Strange Emotions

A/N: Hey all! Chapter Twenty-One is here! I'm surprised some of you actually got a chance to read this during the holidays! Well, thanks anyways! Oh, and even though it felt nice when you guys told me 'Merry Christmas' and 'Happy Holidays', just to let you know, I don't celebrate Christmas….I'm Muslim. Muslims have different holidays, but thanks anyways! You guys are the greatest!

**Rhiannon Aurorafai:** I know how you feel about wanting long chapters. However, after a while I get kinda tired of typing so I purposely made my chapters a little short. Sorry, but I hope you and everyone else still enjoys it!

Now, on with the story…

Chapter Twenty-One: Strange Emotions

The day flew by as the two walked, but a bit slower than usual, due to Kovu's wound. Every now and then he would stop to rest it-suggested by Kiara. He acted stubborn and wanted to continue even though he knew she was right.

Night soon fell and a bright full moon illuminated the sky. All was so peaceful that the two couldn't help but lie on their back upon the stubby grass and star-gaze.

''Great view, huh?'' asked Kiara, smiling.

''Yeah…it is kinda nice…'' Kovu agreed, his eyes looking at each sparkling star.

''My family and I did this often back at home. My dad would tell me how the great kings of the past are up there. He said that when a good, honest king passes, his soul belongs to the heavens,'' Kiara said. She didn't even realize what she was talking about until she actually finished. What was she thinking? What if Kovu doesn't even care?

''I guess I don't belong up there then,'' he murmured, almost to himself. But she heard him, clearly. Her heart softened for him.

She moved closer to him and said, ''Kovu, you _do_ belong up there, whether you're a king or not. At least, I think so. After all this time your mother held me hostage, deep inside, you did care for me. I just didn't want to see it before. You had the courage to disobey her and help me escape _and _to lie to her-but to do the right thing. You're more of a friend now than you were when I first met you, and I mean that. To go against an elder to do the right thing is a brave act. No matter what my family says about you, I still think you have a good heart.''

Kovu was speechless. All he could do stare into her eyes, which suddenly seemed to mesmerize him. Her words moved him deeply; no one had ever spoken of him in such a way. She really thought much of him. Not only that, but she saw his intentions. He _did _care for her. All the while she was held prisoner, he felt incredibly guilty. But he couldn't find a way to tell her back then. So the least he could do was free her.

For a few passive moments they were silent, continuing to star-gaze. Kiara was the first to speak up when she saw it.

''Look!'' she exclaimed elatedly.

Kovu followed her gaze until he saw it too. A bright, twinkling light shot across the sky, dust sparkles trailing after it. It was a shooting star.

''Whoa…'' he said in awe. The sight amazed him; he'd never done this before.

He looked at Kiara, smiling now. She always knew how to have fun and did the most astounding things.

''So beautiful,'' she breathed.

''You're beautiful,'' Kovu said without thinking.

Kiara turned her eyes from the sky to Kovu. Did she hear correctly? She was quiet for a few seconds, only looking Kovu straight in the eye. He looked right back at her, taking in every part of her lovely face. It was like looking at her for the first time.

Once again it was a silent but tender moment as the two to stare into the eyes of one another. Kovu made the first move and slid his body close enough to hers so that their noses touched. Kiara's heart thudded against her rib cage as she felt his warm breath on her face. She didn't know whether she should pull away or lie still.

What came next happened so suddenly that it took a minute for Kiara to come out of her stupor. Kovu gently nuzzled the soft fur of her neck with his nose then, in one swift motion, licked her jaw in an affectionate kiss. Her face immediately grew hot and her insides even warmer. All she could think of saying was, ''What was that for?''

Kovu only smiled and settled down beside her. He couldn't help it; it was too tempting. Her kind words and lovely face made it hard not to kiss her. And he enjoyed it.

''I promise not to let anymore harm come to you, Princess,'' he said.

Kiara could only return the smile and snuggle closer to him. She now had new respect for him-and maybe even new feelings.

A/N: Man…that's….kinda corny. Oh well, if you guys enjoyed this, then I'm happy. Please review! Next chappie coming soon!


	22. Busted

A/N: Chapter Twenty-Two already! Read and enjoy (and review) !!!!!

**Kiara32: **Yaay! You're back! I didn't think you or anyone would be able to read these past few chapters until after New Year's! Thanks for taking the time to actually read this! 

**Rhiannon Aurorafai:** Hey, to answer your question, Muslims have two holidays called Eid. We celebrate it by dressing up in our best clothes and going to a prayer with other Muslim communities. After the prayer, we listen to a sermon for about an hour, then close with another small prayer. Then after all this, there's usually a carnival for the kids. We celebrate this for three days with different events like skating, or dinners, or toy giveaways for the kids. It's fun, I enjoy it a lot. Thanks for asking!

Chapter Twenty-Two: Again No Title?!

''This had better be good, Nuka,'' Zira said to her eldest son. After hours of endless searching with no luck, she had settled down for a nap. She had barely closed her eyes when he came running to her, eyes wide and out of breath.

''You-you'll never believe it, Mother!'' Nuka managed to stammer between huffing and puffing. ''You'll n-never believe what I saw!''

''_What is it?_'' Zira snarled edgily; she was eager to get back to her nap.

''K-Kovu! I-I saw him with the P-Princess!'' Nuka exclaimed. This caught Zira's attention immediately. She sprang to her feet and began to pry more information from him.

''He found her? What happened? Where are they?''

''I saw—he was hiding her!''

''_He was what?_'' said Zira, a sudden surge of anger swelling inside her. It had to be untrue…Kovu would never—or did he? ''Are you sure of what you saw?''

''Positive! That_ chosen one_ lied to us! Some chosen one,'' spat Nuka.

''He lied to me! All this time we thought he was hunting her down, he had been hiding her from me? To help her escape? How dare he betray me!'' Zira said furiously. She was pacing, a sign that she was angry.

''So what're you gonna do?'' asked Nuka.

''We'll have to track them both down, and fast, before they reach Pride Rock,'' said Zira; plotting another attack. ''Vitani!'' she called out.

''Yes, Mother?'' Vitani replied, standing with full attention in front of her Zira.

''Assemble the pride for a meeting. Seems we have to plan something new for Simba….along with his daughter and Kovu in addition…''

It was another cool, crisp morning. Unlike Kiara and Kovu, the sun was barely up. A few stars could still be seen in the wide purple-blue sky. Together they walked across the plains, full of new energy. Even Kovu with his wounded forearm walked a bit faster. No matter how much Kiara urged him to stop, he just resisted.

Kiara kept eyeing her escort, trying not to trot ahead of him. Fortunately his limp was improving, so he kept a steady pace. She noticed that for some reason, there was a twinkle in his eye, but she couldn't determine what it meant. Kovu looked at her from the corner of his eye; he was curious about the expression on her face.

''So you're sure you're okay?'' Kiara asked for the umpteenth time.

''Yes, Princess, I'm fine. You gotta stop worrying about me so much,'' Kovu assured her. He wore a possibly handsome crooked smile.

Kiara smiled back, not that she could help it. His smile was infectious.

''You can stop calling me 'princess'. I have a name you know,'' said Kiara. She didn't really like being referred to as princess unless the occasion called for the title.

''Okay, then, _Kiara_,'' said Kovu in a sort of teasing manner.

''So, when do you think we'll get there?'' Kiara inquired to change the subject.

''I'd say by tomorrow morning…if we hurry. We're pretty close to the West River,'' replied Kovu.

''Are we really that close?'' Kiara asked, anxiety creeping inside her. She couldn't tell if she was excited or nervous. Maybe both. Or maybe she was beginning to get scared. Thoughts of the worst things that could happen ran through her mind, causing her to feel discouraged. Was she really ready to go home?

''You okay?'' Kovu asked, interrupting her thoughts. ''Lately you've been zoning out while looking kind of pale.''

Kiara blinked, looking at Kovu with a worried expression.

''Maybe you need a drink of water,'' he recommended, nodding his head in the direction of a waterhole close by.

Kiara silently followed him to the pool and absentmindedly lapped at the water. All the while Kou stared at her in concern. He could tell by the uneasy look that something was wrong with her. He was just a little afraid to ask.

''What's wrong, Kiara?''

Kiara looked at him with those troubled amber eyes, reluctant to answer. Would he care? Yes, he would. He'll listen; he's a good friend.

''What if…'' she began, but trailed off. The look of Kovu's face urged her to go on, so she sighed and continued. ''What if my family…doesn't remember me?''

''What? Why do you think that?'' said Kovu incredulously.

''I mean—it's just that it's been a long time…do you think it's possible?''

''It has been a while, but they're your family. They'd never forget you. Who would?'' Kovu guaranteed.

That single statement lifted Kiara's spirits and gave her new hope and encouragement.

''You mean that?'' she asked, now smiling.

''Yeah.''

Kiara took this opportunity to nuzzle her nose against his cheek. She purred softly and whispered, ''Thanks, Kovu.''

A/N: Awwww…not. They're in HUGE trouble and had better stop acting romantic!!


	23. Home and Trouble

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone! And thanks for the new title Kiara32!! Love ya all!! XOXO

Chapter Twenty-Three: Home and Trouble

The sound of rushing water filled the night air. Kiara heard it first. Her ears perked up when she recognized the sound of water flowing. At first, she dared not to believe it, afraid that it could be the wind trying to fool her. But as she and Kovu drew closer to the source of the noise, she felt her heart leap. There it was, only two-hundred feet or so ahead of them. If they ran fast, they would get to the banks in no time.

''There it is, the West River, as promised. And directly across it, the Pridelands. You can see Pride Rock from here, you know,'' Kovu announced proudly.

He was right. Sitting in the middle of the immeasurable Pridelands was her home, exactly the way she remembered it. The scene looked so welcoming and peaceful. Even after so long, nothing seemed to have changed…from where she was standing.

Her heart suddenly burst from excitement and anticipation. She was ready to run, no matter what.

''C'mon, Kovu! What're you waiting for? Let's go!'' Kiara exclaimed, setting off in a sprint.

''Hey! Wait up!'' Kovu called. He wanted to run along with her, but the wound kept him from doing so.

By the time he caught up to her, she was ready to jump across the river without thinking. Had she forgotten how dangerous it was?

''Hey, don't you remember I'm not as fast as you are at the moment?'' said Kovu, panting.

Kiara turned to face him, smiling widely. ''I'm sorry, I forgot you were…'' she began, intending to tease him, but trailed off when her eyes met a pair of evil menacing ones staring coldly at her.

''What?'' said Kovu, studying the sudden look of horror in her eyes. They were no longer focused on him, but on something behind him.

Kovu turned his head in the direction of Kiara's gaze to see Zira and her posse slowly approaching them. Between them and the deep, cold river, he knew they were in danger now.

A/N: Okay, really really short chapter here, but a serious cliffie too. Please review!


	24. Surprise Attack

A/N: Hey hey hey! Two chapters in one day! Hey, that rhymes. Anyway, enjoy the occasional two-in-one-day, it's not often that I can do this…work, school, sibs, the list goes on guys. Well, enough of me, enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Four: Surprise Attack

''Well, well, well, Kovu. I see you found the Princess,'' Zira sneered.

Kovu was dumbstruck; he didn't think she'd ever find him and Kiara.

''I-I…'' he stammered, not knowing what to say.

''Aren't you going to hand over the brat?'' Zira asked coldly.

Kiara looked from Kovu to his mother. He suddenly seemed so helpless now that Zira was here. But on the contrary, he gathered up all his courage, stepped protectively in front of Kiara, and in a hard voice said, ''Stay away from her.''

Kiara gasped, but Zira wasn't surprised at all. ''I knew you couldn't handle the matter on your own. You're weak, Kovu, and you always were. But I won't let you get away with betraying me, or betraying Scar!'' she said heatedly.

She raised a paw high above her head and brought it down hard across Kovu's face. The impact of the blow knocked him to the ground, his head hitting a stone. His face burned with pain along with his throbbing head.

''Kovu!'' Kiara cried. She turned to Zira, filled with rage; she was ready to fight her, though she was one against seven.

''You're next, Princess!'' Zira yelled, raising her paw once more. Just as she was about to strike Kiara the same way, Kovu tackled her to the ground with the little strength he had left.

Zira's fellow lionesses took this opportunity to jump upon Kovu, Nuka included.

''No Kovu!'' Kiara cried as she ran over to help him. Vitani jumped in front of her, blocking her path.

''Where do you think you're going?'' she sneered.

''Get out of my way!'' Kiara ordered, through clenched teeth. She harshly pushed Vitani aside with her own paw, sending her sprawling on her side.

Kiara ran as fast as she could toward Kovu, but a sharp pain in her back stopped her. Vitani used her claws to sink them into Kiara's body. Kiara roared agonizingly, but she wasn't about to give up.

She wriggled out of Vitani's grasp, and turned onto her back. Using her own claws, she slashed Vitani's face leaving four large cut marks on her muzzle. As Vitani yelled with anguish, Kiara took the chance to get up and continue to run. But she was too late.

As Kovu struggled to get up on all fours, Nuka dove at him with such a force that they both went tumbling down the banks of the river and fell into the deep water.

''Nooo! Kovu!'' yelled Kiara as she watched in terror.

''Nuka!'' Zira called, only worried for her eldest son. She herself ran to the edge where the land met the water and scanned the surface for him. Kiara did the same, hoping to see Kovu's head burst out of the water.

Nuka came up, coughing and sputtering. Zira extended her paw out to him and he took it, letting her pull him out. But Kovu never did.

Kiara began to run ahead along the shore, her eyes locked on the water for any sign of him. Her heart beat wildly as she thought of the worst. _No,_ she told her conscience, _he's alive, I know he is. He can make it…._

''Kovu!'' she called, hoping for a response. But none came. ''Kovu!''

_C'mon, Kovu, you can make it. You're strong, I know you can._

The waters only continued to flow in one direction placidly, as usual. There was no sign at all of Kovu. He was gone.

A/N: Oh nooooo! Poor, poor guy. He's lost FOREVER!!! That Zira….(snarls) Let's see what'll happen in Chapter Twenty-Five!!


	25. Home At Last

A/N: Wow! Yay! I have more readers! AWESOME!! Anyway, before we begin, I have a few things to say to a few people:

**Sulkenwolfpup:** Hey-you're so sweet, thanks. I do need to use more constructive criticism instead of just insulting people though. Thanks for saying those nice things about me! Oh and I read your fic-I forgot the title-it's about the lioness Seneerie interviewing various Lion King characters. Oh my God, it's hilarious! I love it, please update!

**Moonjava:** Wow-I don't think I've ever had an adult read my fic! Thanks, I'm glad you chose mine out of all the others-though I must say, there are a lot of Lion King writers WAY better than me out there. You should try and read others-you just might like 'em too. I also read the first and only chapter of your Spider-Man fic, and it's UNBELIEVABLY AWESOME!! PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE SOON!!

Happy New Year Everyone!!

And now on with the story…

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Kiara sat alone on the other side of the river, still unable to believe what had just happened. Kovu's own family wanted to kill him, just because he'd done the right thing. Well now he was gone, down to the bottom of the river, without being given a second chance. And Kiara was just beginning to have new feelings for him.

She didn't even realize she was in the Pridelands until she turned away from the river-and neither did Zira. The villain was too occupied with saving her son to notice that Kiara had safely gotten across. Kiara gave the river one last glance before making her way to Pride Rock, her heart as heavy as the rock formation itself.

Nala lied in her usual spot on the pinnacle of Pride Rock, watching the morning sun rise. It was going to be another long day for her; joining the hunting party for the morning chase, helping every other mother take care of their cub, and teaching the adolescents hunting techniques, all without her typical, vivid attitude. Everyone in the pride consoled her and encouraged her to have another cub, but Nala rejected. She wanted no other; she longed for her beloved Kiara back.

As the sun lit up the limitless, green lands, Nala noticed a small, tan-colored figure walking towards Pride Rock. It turned out to be a young, but thin, strong-looking lioness.

_Could it be_….no, she must be a rogue, looking for a place to stay. Since it was her duty to see to female wanderers, Nala stood and climbed down the sloping rocks to meet her. As the lioness drew closer, she couldn't help but think of how unmistakably familiar the color of her coat looked; a soft orange-tan shade.

When Nala came face to face with her, it took only one look into the lioness's amber eyes for her to recognize who she was.

''Kiara?'' she asked for confirmation in a low whisper.

''Mom?'' Kiara said, observing her face and sky-blue eyes. It was her own mother, alright.

''Oh my—Kiara! I always knew this day would come! You're alright!'' Nala exclaimed, nuzzling her long lost daughter.

Kiara broke into tears, her heart bursting with various emotions. She was crying for so many reasons: for finally seeing her mother after so long, because of the anger she held for Zira, and for the loss of her best friend. The tears slipped down her cheeks one by one as she nuzzled her mother back.

''Ssshh, it's alright, my sweet. I'm here now,'' Nala reassured, though tears were welling into her own eyes, but for the joy of having her daughter back.

When Simba returned home from his business later that day, Kiara cried all over again. She broke into a series of apologies for 'disappearing' for two whole years, but Simba and Nala immediately forgave her. Now that she was back safe and sound, it didn't matter to them anymore. Both her parents stayed close to her for the rest of the day, trying to get her to talk about her experiences. However, Kiara had no desire to converse; anything that reminded her of Kovu pained her terribly.

''She'll be ready to talk to us one day,'' Nala assured her husband late that night while Kiara slept fitfully. ''She just needs some time. Remember that she _has_ been through a lot.''

In the following days, things went back to their usual order. The king and queen were busier than ever, planning a ceremony for Kiara's awaited return, while the lionesses carried on with their duties as well.

Nala,who was more than ecstatic to have her back home, tried bit by bit to get Kiara used to Prideland life all over again. But it was hard. Even though Kiara guaranteed her mother she was glad to be home, she seldom showed it. She hardly ever smiled, laughed, or communicated. When the day was fit for doing anything, Kiara stayed cooped up inside Pride Rock's interior. She didn't let anyone know what she felt inside. She kept the memories of Kovu and the incident to herself; it would give her a heartache to talk about him.

But she also had a secret. During these past few nights, it was hard for Kiara to sleep peacefully like everyone else. So when she couldn't fall asleep, she would sneak off in the middle of the night. She'd stealth over to the West River and lye atop the large boulder that rested on the bank, waiting for Kovu as if he'd appear out of nowhere. Kiara ignored the fact that it was ridiculous-not to mention dangerous-thing to do. But she couldn't help hoping he'd come back. She refused to believe he was dead.

A/N: Okay, alright! Kiara's finally home, yay! But what-what's this? She's not HAPPY? WHY? Will she be in the next chapter? Find out!


	26. Revelations

A/N: Hey everybody! Heh, heh, sorry I didn't update over the weekend! I could've, but I was so attached to the Playstation…SSX3 is a pretty good game. Who else has it? Who else has tried it and liked it? Well if you do, then you know how I feel. But now don't despair any longer, 'cause here it is…Chapter Twenty-Six!

Chapter Twenty-Six:

On the fourth day after her return, Kiara lied on her belly atop the same boulder, staring intensely at her cheerless reflection in the murky water. She had somehow managed to leave Pride Rock during the daytime without anyone noticing.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't take her mind off Kovu. She felt guilty for his loss; she knew she could've jumped into the river and saved him. But no, instead she merely watched his helpless limp body sink beneath the surface.

She didn't even become aware of the fact that she was crying until a tear drop fell into the water. She thought back to the night he kissed her, remembering how wonderful it felt. She recalled how before that, she'd told him how fearless he was. And it was true, nonetheless. He died saving her.

_No_, Kiara thought, _he's not dead. He made it out of the river and now he's looking for me. _But then, why was he taking so long?

''Kiara.''

Kiara gasped and bolted upright. She turned around to see her father standing there behind her, looking serious and concerned.

''Daddy-I-how'd you find me?''

''Forget about how I found you; what're you doing here?'' Simba asked firmly, brows furrowed.

''I-I,'' Kiara stammered, searching her brain for a false answer, then sighed. What was the use of lying? ''I just wanted to be alone,'' she confessed.

''Why here?''

''B-because…'' a lump rising in her throat cut her off.

''Is there something you want to talk about?'' Simba asked gently. He hated to see her so miserable.

For a minute, Kiara looked straight into her father's eyes, the same eyes that she had inherited. She remembered that when she was cub, before all this happened, she was able to tell her father whatever she felt. But now she was older and experiencing a lot more. Could she still talk to him the way she used to?

''Oh Daddy!'' Kiara breathed, fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

''What is it?'' asked Simba, frowning in concern.

''He-he's gone! He saved me from his mother and brought me all the way here even though he was hurt and now he's gone!'' Kiara explained shakily between sobs.

''Who, Kiara?'' Simba asked, perplexed.

''K-Kovu!''

''Kovu…helped you escape?''

''Y-yes.''

''And so what happened?''

Kiara took a deep breath and clarified to Simba the events that occurred during their journey. She couldn't stop the tears from coming back when she reached the part about the ambush. The entire time Simba listened carefully, astonished by what he heard. It was hard to believe she was still alive after all that she'd been through, though he was beyond relieved.

He also understood that he too had been wrong about Kovu and if the young lion was here now, he would thank him for everything he had done.

''And this whole thing started because of something Kovu said about you…_murdering_ someone that meant a lot to him…'' Kiara concluded.

Simba sighed and looked into the river; it was time he told her of Scar.

''You see, Kiara, I didn't exactly _murder_ anyone…I would have never done so unless necessary. Scar was someone who had a heart that couldn't be altered. He had his mind set to one thing: overthrowing my father and becoming King…''

It was his turn to tell Kiara what happened in the past about his disdainful uncle. Kiara comprehended everything he said. If only she'd known this before so that she could've made it clear to Kovu, who had obviously heard an entirely different version. She learned that Simba only meant to put an end to Scar's immorality and take his rightful place as king, not to kill him, the way Scar had done his own brother. Zira had told Kovu this in a way that would make him loathe Simba and the Pridelanders.

''I'm just so sorry you had to go through something that had nothing to do with you,'' Simba said apologetically as he nuzzled her.

''How touching, a father-daughter moment,'' rasped a cold, bone-chilling voice.

Simba looked up and saw none other than Zira advancing on them from the side, the members of her pride beside her.

A/N: Good, I finished, but with great difficulty, thanks to my obnoxious siblings. Even my fourteen-year-old sister is acting like the four-year-old! It's really bugging me and I'm starting to get a headache. But I must update—for you guys!


	27. Taking Sides

A/N: Yay! Chapter Twenty-Seven!! Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

''Zira!'' Simba said, a frown forming across his face.

''Did you really think I was going to give up so easily, and let you live?'' Zira derided, looking directly at Kiara, who sprang to her feet.

''How dare you show your face here!'' Simba said heatedly, his voice tense with rage.

''Yes, here we are, finally. Unfortunately, my younger son isn't here to join us in killing you and your family. We had to…_dispose_ of him for his corrupted mind, thanks to your daughter,'' said Zira, her eyes locked on the young lioness.

''I'm giving you one chance to leave the Pridelands now, or suffer in war,'' Simba threatened.

''Then I guess I choose war, Simba, though I believe _you'll_ be the one to suffer…''

Kiara looked from her father to Zira's group. She couldn't believe that Simba was actually declaring war after what she had just told him. She tried to catch her father's eye to remind him of the gruesome battle and the lost soul, but he kept his gaze on Zira, his teeth bared.

Suddenly, he let out a great roar, an alert call to summon the lionesses of his own pride to his side. Almost immediately they conformed, running toward the river with fierce expressions on their faces. They were ready to fight.

But not Kiara, not this time. She couldn't bear to lose another loved one; she wouldn't let it happen. Someone had to stand up and prevent this, and that someone was her.

''_Attack_!'' Zira cried.

Just before any of the prides could make their move, Kiara jumped between the two, crying, ''STOP!''

To her surprise, they all froze. All eyes were on her now, waiting for her to say or do something. Simba spoke up first.

''Get out of the way, Kiara. You're not to be involved in this one,'' he ordered.

''No, Dad, I won't,'' Kiara said stiffly, wearing a determined look.

''_I said stand aside_,'' Simba repeated, but more sternly.

''No…don't you see what you're all about to do?'' Kiara said, looking around at all the impatient faces. ''War…fighting, it's all wrong. Because of your selfishness, your son is dead. Don't you care at all?'' she asked Zira.

''He betrayed me and for that he got himself killed. Now get out of my way, little girl, before I-''

''Do not talk to her that way!'' Simba growled. ''My daughter's right,'' he said, his tone softening. ''What happened was in the past and can be forgotten. Kiara helped me to see that you're an Outsider only if you choose to be. But if you go out of your way of committing an evil act, just to do a good deed, then how can you be turned away?''

He then turned to Kiara and said, ''I just didn't want to see it before. I was wrong about Kovu.''

''So was I, Kiara. We both were,'' Nala concurred. Kiara smiled lovingly at her parents, happy they finally understood.

''I will not stand here listening to this nonsense, pretending that what you did to my Scar was a mere mistake! Attack now!'' Zira ordered.

Once again before her posse could make any sudden moves, Vitani stepped forward, stunning them all.

''No, I won't fight,'' she said. ''They're right. I lost my brother because of all this violence, and I'd do anything to get him back. So if this is what I have to do, then I will. I won't fight them.'' She walked over to Simba's pride and stood beside Kiara, leaving her mother and the other's looking bewildered.

''You too, Vitani? Then I suppose you'll be dying along with them,'' Zira said coldly.

''Stop this now, Zira, that's enough,'' Simba commanded. But as gritty as she was, Zira did not listen.

''Then I'll deal with you myself!'' she cried irately, preparing to pounce.

What came next happened so fast. In a flash, Zira was in the air, arms extended toward Simba with her claw exposed. Kiara screamed, then in an instant, another blur of brown fur shot at Zira, knocking her down. It was Nuka who had stopped her, shocking everyone.

''AAARRGH!'' Zira cried as she and her son plummeted downward into the once-placid river.

Everyone watched in alarm as they scurried to the backs in search of the two. Zira came up first, gasping and weezing, followed by a coughing Nuka. An angry growl escaped her throat and with all her might she batted Nuka across his head with her paw, knocking him unconscious. His body helplessly sank beneath the surface, never to be seen again.

''Help me out of here so we can finish them all off!'' Zira called to her partners as she struggled to stay afloat.

Everyone on the shore stared in tremor, while her pride exchanged doubtful glances. They weren't sure if they were willing to save her-they realized that she was truly mad after killing her own children.

Zira kicked her legs harder and paddled her forearms faster, but it didn't help much. The current of the river was too strong for her to overcome, therefore pushing her farther away from the shore and the group of gaping lions.

''Vitani, go help your mother!'' Kiara exclaimed to the horror-struck lioness.

Without needing to be told twice, Vitani took action. She darted down the banks, running alongside her powerless mother.

''Get-away from me-you traitor!'' Zira yelled stubbornly, coughing up mouthfuls of water.

''Mother, please, let me help you!'' Vitani called.

''No!'' Zira refused.

Just as the river was continuing to carry her away, she spotted a large stone in the middle of the water from the corner of her eye. Struggling to stay above the surface, she hurriedly paddled over to the rock and took hold of it with her claws.

''See? I don't need you at all, Vitani! I don't need any of you! As soon as I get out of here I'll kill you all! You just wait!'' As she spoke, she didn't notice the cluster of murky green humps rising above the water.

About four of five large crocodiles leered hungrily at her, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Vitani saw them first. She gasped, and at once held her paw out to her mother. Kiara made a move to do the same, but Simba stepped in front of her.

''No,'' he said, ''I'll go.''

Kiara nodded understandingly, glad to know someone stronger than she volunteered to help. There was a better chance of getting Zira out now, if her could persuade her.

Simba ran to Vitani's side and extended his paw as well. ''Take our paw, Zira, so we can help you out,'' he said.

Zira only snarled and in return thrashed at his outstretched paw.

''Please,'' Vitani begged shakily, ''Mother let us help you. We can work this out.''

''I don't need to work out anything!'' Zira yelled.

''Mother they're after you! Please take Simba's paw!'' Vitani pleaded.

Unsure of what she meant, Zira turned her head to look behind herself. She gasped when she saw the group of sadistic crocodiles nearing her, eyeing her keenly.

''AAARRGH!'' she screamed as she tried to get a better hold on the rock. The stone being slippery, Zira lost her grip and sank into the water.

''_Mother_!'' Vitani cried, but it was too late. Zira had disappeared beneath the dark water and the crocs dove in after her.

She was finally gone.

A/N: DONE! Yes! Okay, I'm in a hurry so just leave me a review please!! BYE!


	28. Moving On

A/N: Hey guys! I apologize…I know you all have been waiting for this update for DAYS but I had TONS of work to do! $$$! Anyway, thanks for the reviews as always and enjoy this chapter! By the way, I changed my name from ''La-Bellisima-Blasina'' to ''La-Bella-Blasina'' 'cause I got mixed up with Spanish and Italian…heh heh. Oh, and here's a shout-out:

**Nala5:** Yaay! You're back! Where have you been all this time??? I thought you gave up on me for a sec, but now you're back! Enjoy!

And now on with the story shall we?

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Help Me Here You Guys

''No…'' Kiara whispered is disbelief. If that were _her_ mother drowning to her death, she didn't know what she'd do.

Simba turned to Vitani with despair in his eyes and said, ''I'm so sorry.''

Vitani silently lowered her head, a tear escaping her eye. Now she had no one; her entire family was gone. If only her mother had surrendered, then everything would've been alright.

Simba faced his pride and the Zira's ex-posse members. ''Let's go home now, everyone,'' he said to all.

A soundless train of lionesses led by Simba proceeded in the direction of Pride Rock. Kiara walked alongside Vitani, trying her best to console her. She almost knew how Vitani felt about losing someone she cared about-except she lost _everyone_ she loved.

Even though there were more residents staying at Pride Rock than before, there was still plenty of everything for everyone. Hunting down meals were much easier for Nala's hunting party now that she had more recruits. There was even enough sleeping space inside the den. Simba could see that everything would go just fine…

Kiara slept beside Vitani that night, to keep up her spirits. It was before the two lionesses fell asleep that Vitani surprised Kiara with a compliment.

''You know, you're not so bad after all, Kiara. Same with your family. I don't see why we were at war with each other in the first place,'' she said.

''Neither do I,'' Kiara agreed, just before closing her eyes and dozing off.

:::::o:::::

The sun couldn't have been brighter and the air couldn't have smelled sweeter in the Serengeti the following day. Kiara planned to join the everyday activities with everyone else. She would even show Vitani around the Pridelands. Today she would push every memory of the previous day aside and start her life as a future queen. She was with her family now, at home, and at peace with the ex-Outsiders. Everything was perfect.

_Well, everything would be perfect if Kovu were here_, Kiara thought. But she shook her head, shoving Kovu out of her mind. Nothing would bring her down. Nothing.

''Morning Daddy,'' she greeted her father as he joined her at the summit.

''Morning, Kiara. Nice day, huh?'' Simba said, smiling down at her. He nuzzled her head with his for a brief moment.

''I'd like to show Vitani around the Pridelands, if it's alright,'' Kiara said brightly, her ears perked.

Simba's smile slowly faded at this. He wasn't so sure if he wanted her wandering off alone again.

''Just you and Vitani?'' he asked.

''Yes…''

''I don't know, Kiara. It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that there still might be danger around.''

''But Dad, I'm grown, remember? I'm not a cub anymore. I can do this on my own.''

''You're still my cub,'' Simba said, nuzzling her again.

Kiara sighed in exasperation and pulled away. ''C'mon, Dad, give me a chance,'' she said firmly.

Simba let out a long sigh. Kiara _was_ grown, no doubt about that. Yet, he still wouldn't feel right about sending her off without a proper escort. That's exactly what she needed.

''Sire!'' Zazu cried, interrupting the father-daughter conversation, his tone frantic. Panting, he settled himself down in front of Simba and opened his beak to spill the news.

''Sire, Rafiki requests your presence at the base of his tree. It's very urgent, he claims, an emergency,'' Zazu said.

''Tell Rafiki I'm on my way,'' said Simba.

''Yes, Your Majesty,'' Zazu complied before taking flight.

Simba then faced Kiara, wearing a serious expression.

''I'll be back. You may show Vitani around the Pridelands only if you can get your mother to escort you. But _only_ if she can watch you, understood?'' he said decisively.

''Yes Father,'' Kiara said, sighing irritably. She couldn't believe he was still treating her this way.

She turned then ran down the sloping rocks to search for Nala.

A/N: Booooooooorrrrriiiinnng! Well, I think it is. But it's really up to my peeps, right? Right peeps? Right? Right? Anyway, update ya'll!


	29. Return

A/N: Hey hey hey! Chapter Twenty-Nine, the…well, I'm not gonna tell you guys how many more chapters there are, you can find out for yourselves. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Return

Kiara found her mother among a group of lionesses. She approached her, though hesitantly, seeing that she was busy.

''Mom?'' she said.

''Yes, dear?'' Nala responded.

''Dad says I need an escort from now on. Do you think so?'' Kiara asked, cocking her head to one side.

''Well, Kiara, I think that I agree with your father on this one,'' Nala said, smiling apologetically.

''But Mom, I'm not little anymore. I should be able to go out on my own. Besides, I won't even _be_ alone; I'll be with Vitani. I just want to show her around, make her feel at home…'' Kiara protested, her ears pinned.

''I don't know, Kiara. Can we talk about this later? I'm a little busy right now,'' Nala said as one of the other lionesses tried to get her attention.

Kiara sighed and walked off, ears drooped. It seemed that it'd be a while until she earned her freedom.

:::::o:::::

Simba did not return home from his business until dusk. Nala stood worriedly at the entrance of the den, watching for his approaching figure. Kiara joined her, seating herself beside her.

''Aren't you going to eat Mom?'' she asked her mother.

''Just as soon as your father returns. Lately he's been so busy with certain important _errands_ that it seems he doesn't have time for his family,'' Nala said, almost to herself.

''What errands?'' Kiara wondered.

''I wish I knew,'' Nala said.

Kiara nodded and looked out to the horizon. The sun was halfway set, casting a deep orange glow about the plains. Together mother and daughter sat quietly until the sun could no longer be seen. The sky grew a deep blue color and stars spotted every part of it.

It was then that Nala sighed and said, ''Let's go inside. He's obviously not coming any time soon.''

Kiara obeyed and followed her into the dim den, where everyone relaxed, slept, or chatted in low voices. Just before they could lie in their usual sleeping area, Simba stepped into the den, looking exhausted, though his face bore a small smile.

''Simba! Where have you been?'' Nala said, running to her husband. Kiara ran after her, eager to hear of what her father had been up to.

''I've been busy, no need to worry,'' he assured his mate, nuzzling her.

Turning to Kiara, he said, ''There's someone outside you might want to see.''

''Who?'' Kiara asked enthusiastically, her ears perked.

''Go out and see for yourself,'' said Simba, nodding his head toward the exit.

When Kiara turned her back to them, Simba looked at Nala, and winked.

Heart beating rapidly, Kiara slowly walked in the direction of the summit, where a mysterious figure sat, his back facing her.

_Who_…, she thought inquisitively. She neared the figure, only to discover that it was a young male lion.

Kiara's heart took a leap when as she stopped directly behind the inexplicable visitor. She observed his brown fur and dark mane. His form was slightly smaller than that of her father's, but looked just as strong.

Could he be….she wondered anxiously. There was only one lion she knew that could look that way. 

''K-Kovu?'' Kiara said shakily.

The lion turned his head to look at her, his familiar bright green eyes twinkling. A small, crooked smile took form on his face.

It was Kovu at last.

A/N: Well there ya go, after a long time of waiting, Kovu's finally back! I wanted so much to tell you guys what had happened to him and that he _was_ coming back, I didn't wanna spoil it!! Finally you guys know. Happy huh? I didn't want Kovu to be gone forever either-I love Kovu too; I just wanted to make the story more sad and suspenseful.

Was it? Please review!


	30. Kovu's Story

A/N: Here is the next chapter you all have patiently waited for. Love ya all! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty: Kovu's Story

''Kovu!'' Kiara exclaimed, pouncing him.

''Oof!'' he said as he fell backward.

''I knew you'd come back! I just knew it! Where've you been all this time?'' Kiara said, laughing joyfully.

''Whoa, whoa. We'll talk if you let me breath for a sec,'' Kovu said, chuckling exhilaration bursting inside him.

''Oh-sorry,'' Kiara apologized as she backed up off of his body. He sat up and faced the young, enthusiastic lioness. He couldn't believe how much he missed looking into those eyes….

''So tell me what happened; how'd you make it out of the river?'' Kiara inquired.

''It's sort of a long story,'' Kovu said.

''That's okay, I'm listening,'' Kiara urged.

Kovu smiled; no one had ever wanted to converse with him before. Kiara was different, like his friend. So he began, starting from the day he had fallen into the river. He told her of how even though he was injured and near to passing out, he swam with great difficulty toward the shore far from the Pridelands, then fell unconscious. Kiara's eyes grew wide in shock at this.

He continued on, explaining how two days later he awakened, but not alone, and not in the same environment. He described the landscape he was in, the green grass, the tall, wide tree…

''Rafiki's tree!'' Kiara exclaimed knowingly. ''Rafiki is the one who found you and took care of you, wasn't he?''

''Yeah, he was…you know him?'' Kovu said, questioningly.

''Yeah, he's a friend of the family. He's known my dad for the longest time,'' Kiara said. ''So then he summoned my dad, then you guys talked, right?''

''Exactly.''

''I'm just so glad you're back,'' Kiara said affectionately. She rubbed the top of her head beneath his chin and whispered, ''I missed you so much.''

''Likewise,'' Kovu said, nuzzling her back.

Now Kiara knew where Simba had been that day. Her father had always seemed to find a way to surprise her; but this had to be the biggest one yet. She was ecstatic to know that Simba had made peace with Kovu and allowed him to come back and see her.

But then…what next? Where would Kovu go afterwards? Would he be able to come back to visit her as much as he pleased?

''Kovu?''

''Yeah?''

''Where are you going?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, where will you stay?''

Kovu was silent as he thought for a moment. ''I'd like to stay here, with you, but I dunno what your dad'll think,'' he said.

''Kiara,'' came Simba's voice from behind them, ''Time to go inside now. I'd like to speak with Kovu.''

Kiara looked at Kovu, smiling, her eyes saying, _this is your chance!_

She turned and left the two to converse privately, full of happiness like she'd never felt before. Now that Kovu was back, she felt complete.

A/N: There you go! Now in the next chapter, Simba's gonna beat the heck out of Kovu of letting Zira cubnap his daughter and then kick him out the Pridelands! MWUAAHAHA! How about that for a perfect ending?? Don't forget to review, my little peeps!


	31. A Truly Happy Ending

A/N: FINALLY! The long awaited Chapter Thirty-One!! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. But don't blame me, okay? Blame work, school, and then yesterday, I had to go to this conference (okay, so I enjoyed it-so what?). Anyway, it's here now, so don't hurt me!! Enjoy!

Chapter Thirty-One: A Truly Happy Ending

''Go for it, Vitani!'' Kiara whispered loudly to her friend.

The older lioness darted after the lone antelope that was once grazing peacefully in the wide field. It's long ears perked when it heard the soft pounding of the hunter's paws against the ground. It didn't wait another second to see if she was nearby; it merely ran for its life as fast as it could. But Vitani was too quick for it. She vaulted into the air and landed atop its back, knocking it to the ground. In one swift bite, it was dead, eyes wide open.

Kiara watched in awe at Vitani's successful catch. She coouldn't have done better. She was a bit envious of the way Vitani could run, quick and silent, not at all like her noisy tromping.

''Great job, Vitani! That was fast!'' she said, praising her.

''It was nothing. I could probably go for something bigger,'' Vitani bragged playfully.

The two lionesses were on their first hunt together for the first time, under the watchful eye of Nala along with a fellow lioness companion, Dawn.

''Excellent work, Vitani. Maybe you could give Kiara here a few pointers,'' Nala teased.

''I agree,'' Dawn concurred. Kiara only rolled her eyes.

''But I'm afraid we'll have to wrap it up and take what we have. It's getting late and, according to Zazu, Simba had something he wants to talk to you about,'' said Nala, to her daughter.

''What about?'' Kiara asked.

''Let's go find out,'' was Nala's only reply.

The small hunting party made their way back to Pride Rock, Vitani proudly carrying the evening kill in her mouth. Though it was heavy, she rejected any assistance offered to her; she preferred to lug it herself.

:::::o:::::

After the pride ate their meal contently, with Kovu in addition, Simba broke the news to Kiara. Full and satisfied, she sat beside Kovu, waiting to hear what he had to say. From the look on Simba's face, she had a feeling that it was something good.

''Well,'' Simba began, ''it seems my little cub is doing well in her hunting and instructing others.''

''_Dad_,'' Kiara said, embarrassed by the title he gave her, 'my little cub'.

''Your mother and I know that you'd like to carry on in your hunting, but you know that we can't be there to watch over you,'' he continued.

''I know, but who will?'' Kiara asked.

''Well, it seems we found the perfect escort,'' Nala said. ''Someone we already know will protect you and keep out of mischief, just as he had done before.''

Kiara's ears perked up in excitement; she already knew who it'd be.

''So I assigned Kovu to be your courtier. We believe we can trust him enough to keep you safe,'' Simba announced.

Kiara smiled and looked up at Kovu, who wore an impish smug expression. He returned the smile and edged closer to her. Kiara knew that no harm would come to her now, and she was even happier that her parents thought the same. Things couldn't have gone any better for her.

A/N: Aww…anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!!


	32. Epilogue

A/N: Oh-my-God, it's-it's the END! IT'S ACTUALLY THE END!! Oh man, I think I'm gonna cry—sniffle It's been great you guys, please enjoy this, since it's the very last chapter—and I'm not kidding this time, either.

Epilogue

The evening was still and warm, with a deep blue sky, bright stars, and brilliant full moon. The air was sweet, smelling of dandelions and newly bloomed African lilies.

Most of the Prideland inhabitants had turned in for the night, except for a few. Owls flew about, hooting softly, while a few species of monkeys moved to and fro from tree to tree. And Kiara, in company with Kovu, dashed across the wide open plains, laughing merrily.

Her heart raced at the same speed of her legs as they carried her to an unknown destination. Kovu, who had the longer legs, eventually passed her, panting and laughing right along with her.

''Gotta run faster to keep up!'' he called to her over his shoulder.

Kiara gained speed, sprinting behind him. ''I'm right at your tail!'' she called back.

Kovu persisted running until he reached the waterhole. Kiara soon caught up and pounced him into the shallow end of the water.

''Gotcha!'' said Kiara.

''Oof!'' Kovu said as he fell on his back yet again.

The two laughed ecstatically until they ran out of breath. It had been a while since Kiara had this much fun and Kovu had never _had_ so much of it in his life. He predicted his new life would be just great.

Soon as Kiara's heart settled down to its normal pace, she lowered her face to Kovu's and gave his muzzle a soft, affectionate kiss.

''I'm so grateful to have you back,'' she whispered in his ear.

Kovu smiled up at her, gazing into her mesmerizing eyes. ''Same to you,'' he whispered back.

The two nuzzled, purring rhythmically. Kiara felt a small bud of fondness for Kovu grow inside her heart that would soon blossom inot love overtime.

:::::o:::::

There was never a day of rejoicing and celebration like the following one. It was a celebration of peace, unity, and the return of the Princess Kiara. As she stood at the summit of Pride Rock, she looked down at her kingdom, at all the animals that cheered and bowed to her.

Alongside her sat Kovu, who nudged her gently with his forearm. The night before, he had made a vow to always protect and support her; no matter what. Already his feelings for her were growing.

Simba watched his daughter proudly, knowing that her future would be bright. He could already see her as an honest and just queen and devoted mother, just like his own wife. His kingdom would surely be in good hands.

The End

A/N: Wow…it's finished…I never thought that I would actually get to the end. I started writing this back in 2003 thinking, 'I'm probably not gonna finish this junk-who's gonna read it?' But look at all the reviews I got from all you wonderful people! Thank you all so much—I couldn't-and I mean it-I couldn't have done it without you all!!


	33. Acknowledgements

Acknowledgements 

Hi everybody! It's me—again! No this isn't an extra surprise chapter; it's a big thank-you note to you all. You guys have made me so happy! I mean, without you all, this story wouldn't be completed. This is the very first time I've completed an entire story on this website and you wonderful, wonderful people made it possible! I'd like to thank each and every one of you starting with:

**Kiara32:** You are beyond AWESOME. You made me feel so good by reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! Thank you, thank you, thank you, sooooo much! I will continue to read your story; it's so cute! 

**Sunrise19: **Another one of my most faithful readers. Thank YOU so much! I saw that you have a lot of Lion King fics, and I will be getting to them, you can count on that!

**Rhiannon Aurorafai:** Your penname is so unique—where'd you get it from and what does it mean? Well, you too are another one of my faithful readers. Thanks sooo much!

I read a little of your Harry Potter fic, and it's so appealing! Ron is my favorite HP character. I need to finish reading that!

**Gohan Is Mine Not Yours: **Wow! That's a long name—I thinks it's funny. I didn't watch too many episodes of Dragon Ball Z, but I did think that Gohan was a cute lil' boy!

I also admire your distinctive grammar—how you mixed the words good and cool together. That is !

**Kasei Tomodatchi: **You are one my newest readers! You do not know how happy I was when I received a review from a new person! Thank you so much! I hope you along with everyone else will be there for the sequel!

**Nala5: **You came back! You came back! You came back! Yaay, one of my first reviewers has finally returned! Happy, happy, happy! Okay, I'm crazy. Thanks for reading and I hope you REALLY enjoyed it!

**Darkscript: **Ah, yes, you were another one of my new readers. Thank you! Oh, and I happen to really like SSX 3! It's awesome! But don't worry—I didn't take that as an offense. I've never played SSX Tricky before, but I'd like to. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Moonjava: **Who'd ever thought that someone as talented as YOU would pick my story out of all the other…what—four-hundred? That was so nice of you!! Thank you so much and tell me what you think of it all!

**Sulkenwolfpup:** Hey there! I believe I already informed you that I read your story about the lioness interviewing TLK characters. It was HILARIOUS. Anyone who's reading this should check it out, it's really funny. Good job and thanks for reading!

**FuzzyCrystalDragon:** Hey there! Another enthusiastic new reader. I'd like to thank you as well, and I hope you enjoy the rest!!

**Dragongirl19: **Hi! Thanks a lot for reading and reviewing! I think it's so awesome that you write stories in English and Spanish. Awesome, awesome, awesome. I'm half Latin, and I can speak Spanish pretty fluently, but I'm good enough to write stories in Spanish. That's why I'm taking that as a foreign language in school, so I can get better and better. I absolutely LOVE your story Reach for the Soul, and I hope you'll be able to update VERY SOON. PLEASE!!

**Anoymous:** Hey there. Is your penname misspelled by accident? LOL, I'm just assuming it's supposed to be 'anonymous' or something. Anyway, thanks for reading I REALLY appreciate it!

**Black.:.Eternity:** It's really alright that you don't like my story, not everyone has to. I'm sure you can do better than me. I'll read one of your stories—if you've written any—and see.

**GiGgLy GaL: **Thanks for the tips, I followed your advice. You can clearly see that my writing style has improved as you read further on. Thanks!

**BeeKay84: **Thanks for the compliment. Hope you get to read this message along with the rest of the story.

**Everlasting-oranges:** Hey! Another unique penname! How'd you come up with that? It's really cool. Thanks for saying my story is 'awesome'! I appreciate it a lot!

**Titantiger92-Kryptik:** Hey I remember you! I hope you get this message along with everyone else. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Ceci1: **You along with the following people below are one of my first three readers. Thank you so much for clicking on my story when I first started and wasn't feeling very confident about it! Love ya!!!

**THE someone: **Hey…someone! Lol, another of my first readers. Thanks so much and please enjoy the rest!

**Agent-Ninety-Nine:** Dan-da-da-daaaa! My first reviewer ever!! So why are you last on the list? I dunno! But you're appreciated just as much (or maybe even more) as everyone else!! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! I truly enjoyed and loved your story. But I have to ask, was it a one-shot fic? It seems like the ending, but then again it doesn't. I loved it anyway and your writing style is unmatched. Thank you so much…AGAIN!

Well, that's everyone. I feel so good and just HAD to write this for you guys. I hope that you'll all be reading the sequel! It's coming really soon! Again, thank you and I love you all!!

-Blasina


End file.
